Power Rangers Going Digital
by Kenny Rutter
Summary: 20 years after the last Power Ranger was seen, a new team is formed to defend the world from threats coming out of a digital dimension.
1. A Whole New World

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 1

"A WHOLE NEW WORLD"

TEASER

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – FOREST. NIGHT.

We open up with two people – a man and a woman – running through the forest. The woman is carrying an infant, a baby girl.

Behind them are the foot soldiers of the show, called MALWARES. They resemble the Quantrons from POWER RANGERS IN SPACE, but are black in color with sickly green lines of digital circuitry running along their bodies.

The man is OVERTAKEN by the Malwares. The woman keeps running with the baby as more Malwares give chase.

THEME SONG

POWER RANGERS

HEROES RISE AGAIN

OBLITERATING EVERYTHING THAT'S NOT YOUR FRIEND

NOTHING CAN STOP YOU NOW

NO GHOST TO BRING YOU DOWN

WHEN THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE, YOU WIN

GO GO POWER RANGERS

SUFFER LONG AND IT WILL SET YOU FREE

ONLY THROUGH TRIAL DO WE

FIND THE STRENGTH WE NEED

IT'S NEVER OVER, JUST ANOTHER DAY

ALL HOPE AND TRAGEDIES

AND EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUR WAY

DETERMINATION OF THE STRONG

FOUND THE MEANING THAT YOU SEARCHED FOR SO LONG

POWER RANGERS

HEROES RISE AGAIN

OBLITERATING EVERYTHING THAT'S NOT YOUR FRIEND

NOTHING CAN STOP YOU NOW

NO HOPE WILL BRING YOU DOWN

WHEN THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE, YOU WIN

ACT ONE

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH – HALLWAY. DAY.

It's your typical high school hallway, in the town of Glendale, one hour outside of Dallas, Texas. Students are making their way to and from class. Some students are stopping at their lockers to exchange books or talk.

One of those students is 15 year old ROBIN RENNER – he'll go on to be our RED RANGER.

ROBIN

So long math, hello science.

He closes his locker and is instantly met by MITCHELL MILLS – he'll become our BLUE RANGER.

MITCHELL

Dude, if I have to cut open another frog –

ROBIN

I though that's what you wanted to do, Mitchell.

MITCHELL

It wouldn't have been so bad if mine wasn't pregnant.

Robin's having trouble stifling a laugh.

MITCHELL

It's not funny, Robin!

ROBIN

It's a little funny.

The bell rings, signaling the start of the next class.

INT. – NORFOLK SOFTWARE – AV LAB. DAY.

This lab is a department in Norfolk Software, a technology and software company. Here we see William Norfolk, the son of the company's owner, working on what looks like a man-sized pod with a Plexiglas lid. These are the company's new Virtual Reality devices.

WILLIAM

A little big, but it'll do for now. They're just prototypes, after all.

The phone rings. He presses a button on the phone console, putting it on speaker.

WILLIAM

VR. William Norfolk speaking.

DENNIS

(THROUGH THE PHONE)

Hello, William.

WILLIAM

Oh. Hey, Dad. Calling to check on the prototypes?

DENNIS

(THROUGH THE PHONE)

And how are they coming along?

WILLIAM

They're coming along well, but I still need to test them. Think anyone from the facility will be willing?

DENNIS

(THROUGH THE PHONE)

Doubt it. Let me put the word out. We'll have someone lined up by the afternoon.

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH – PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. DAY.

Robin and Mitchell are here, along with two other students – Jodi Swanson (she'll become our YELLOW RANGER) and Curtis Caufman (he'll become our BLACK RANGER). The four of them are sitting across from Principal Chapman.

JODI

Okay, so since no one else is going to ask, I will – why are we here?

CURTIS

We're not in trouble, are we, Mr. Chapman?

CHAPMAN

No, Mr. Caufman. None of you are in trouble.

The four of them relax a bit.

ROBIN

So, what, EXACTLY, is this about?

CHAPMAN

I got a call a little bit ago from Dennis Norfolk over at Norfolk Software. He asked for four students to test out some new device he's making.

MITCHELL

And you chose us?

CHAPMAN

Well, considering that the four of you have near perfect attendance this year, I figured you could stand to miss half a day. I've already notified your parents, and they've given their consent. They're on their way now to pick you up and take you to the facility.

CURTIS

Will they be serving lunch? Because I'm starving.

INT. – AV LAB. DAY.

WILLIAM

You kids ready?

The four teenagers are just staring at the pods.

JODI

I've got to say, I'm not impressed.

William rolls his eyes and pushes a button, opening the pods.

ROBIN

Might as well.

CURTIS

Okay, but first, I've got a question.

MITCHELL

We already had lunch, Curtis.

CURTIS

I was gonna ask what these things do, exactly.

WILLIAM

You could say that they upload your consciousness to the Internet for a few moments. We haven't had a full consumer test yet.

The four teens climb into the pods. William closes the pods and activates them. A computer monitor has a readout of the teens' consciousness being uploaded. 70%. 80%. 90%.

100%.

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – FOREST. DAY.

The four teens are looking around, taking in the sights.

JODI

If this is the Internet, I don't see it.

CURTIS

I'm with Jodi on this one. It looks nothing like Facebook.

They all react to something moving in the brush.

MITCHELL

The heck was that? A squirrel?

JODI

In a computer? You can't be serious.

The thing reveals itself; it's a MALWARE.

MITCHELL

What the heck is that thing?

JODI

How should I know?

ROBIN

Maybe it's friendly.

He slowly moves towards the Malware, his hand outstretched.

CURTIS

That thing does not look friendly, dude.

The Malware proves Curtis right as it produces a sharp blade. It swipes at Robin, who falls back.

ROBIN

Whoa! Not friendly! Definitely not friendly!

More Malwares appear. They have the four teens surrounded. The teens huddle together.

MITCHELL

Wonderful. What are we going to do now?

ROBIN

Working on it!

The Malwares close in on them.

A SPEAR lands blade-first in the ground between the teens and the Malwares.

CURTIS

What?

A second later, a CLOAKED FIGURE lands next to the spear. We can't see the figure's face thanks to the hood.

The figure takes the spear out of the ground and immediately begins ATTACKING the Malwares. The nearest Malware gets STABBED IN THE GUT; another one gets DROP KICKED IN THE HEAD.

The Malwares ignore the four teens and go after the cloaked figure. The figure ATTACKS with the spear. Some Malwares are PUNCHED, some are KICKED, at least one GETS ITS ARM BROKEN.

The teens can only watch.

JODI

Look at him go.

CURTIS

Guy sure knows how to kick butt.

The figure THROWS the spear, IMPALING three Malwares. The figure retrieves the spear and runs, signaling the teens to follow.

INT. – SAFE HOUSE. DAY.

The four teens are sitting down, trying to catch their breath. Robin's eyes are focused on the cloaked figure, who's watching the door.

ROBIN

You really saved us. Thanks.

The figure turns to them and lowers the hood –

Revealing the face of a beautiful young girl. This is DIANA; she will be our PINK RANGER.

DIANA

If you are thanking me, then you are most welcome.

The four teens are all taken aback.

MITCHELL

You're a girl?

DIANA

Well, yes. Did you think otherwise?

CURTIS

I thought you were a guy, but wow, you're a cutie.

JODI

Ignore them. They're idiots.

MITCHELL/CURTIS

HEY!

ROBIN

Save it, you guys.

(TO DIANA)

But you're right. I am thanking you.

He holds out his hand. Diana just looks at it, not sure what to do.

ROBIN

You, uh, you shake it.

DIANA

Might I ask why?

ROBIN

(THINKING ABOUT IT)

That's a good question. I'm not really sure, but people do it when they meet each other.

Diana slowly reaches out and shakes his hand.

ROBIN

I'm Robin.

DIANA

Robin.

ROBIN

Yeah. And you are?

DIANA

Diana. I think it is safe to assume the rest of you have names as well?

JODI

Jodi.

MITCHELL

Mitchell. You can call me "Mitch" for short, if you want.

CURTIS

I'm Curtis. Thanks for saving our bacon back there. You've got moves, Di. And good looks, too.

DIANA

I learned my techniques from my father. He will be surprised to meet you. You are the first humans we have seen in this world.

JODI

Wait, "this world"?

ROBIN

What do you mean?

DIANA

I will let my father explain. I will take you to him, but you must be wary of the Malwares.

CURTIS

The what?

DIANA

Those creatures. They were programmed to kill humans. My father can explain better. Come.

EXT. – LAKE. DAY.

Diana has led them to a large lake. And from the sound of things, Curtis is complaining.

CURTIS

"Try these new VR devices", he said. "It'll only last a few moments", he said.

JODI

Keep whining, Curtis, and I'll be forced to drop you. Now shut UP!

DIANA

(TO ROBIN)

Is this common?

ROBIN

To be honest, I'm not sure. I don't really know Jodi and Curtis that well.

DIANA

I see.

She opens a panel on a nearby tree and flips a switch.

MITCHELL

So, what? Gonna part the waters?

DIANA

Not exactly.

A large glass cylinder emerges from the water. A walkway extends from the shore to the cylinder as a door opens in the glass.

MITCHELL

Elevator. Go figure.

The five of them cross the walkway into the elevator and begin their descent. The water is crystal clear and full of beautiful fish.

The elevator drops them off in a dome. There is green grass here and one dwelling, like a small house.

INT. – HOUSE. DAY.

Diana holds up a hand as they pass through the door, telling the others to stop. She alone goes up to the elderly man sitting on the floor, facing away from them. This is JUNAI, the team's mentor.

DIANA

Father, we have guests. Humans from the outside.

Junai slowly stands and turns to face the other four.

JUNAI

From the outside, you say?

CURTIS

What does he mean by that?

JODI

Be quiet and he might tell us. Geez.

JUNAI

Long have I awaited the day we would meet those of the outer world. I am Junai. I have been expecting you.

ROBIN

You have?

JUNAI

Of course. When Curtis Caufman made that post on Facebook, I began to anticipate your arrival.

CURTIS

Hey! Don't go hacking my account, Gramps!

JUNAI

(IGNORING HIM)

The four of you did not come here by pure happenstance. This is your destiny.

JODI

What are you going on about?

Junai walks over to a wall and places a hand on it. The wall ripples like a pond as an image of the Digital World appears.

JUNAI

You are in a world separate from what you know. This digital world has existed since before Bill Gates brought all computer networks together to form what you call the Internet. Diana and I are the only humans in this world.

ROBIN

And everything else is those creatures Diana rescued us from? What did you call them again, Diana?

DIANA

The Malwares.

ROBIN

Yeah, those things.

JUNAI

The Malwares are indeed dangerous, yes. But they are paltry compared to their master.

MITCHELL

Their…master?

The image on the wall changes to that of a very menacing looking being. He's massive, bald, with sickly green eyes, and the red markings under his eyes make him look like he's crying bloody tears.

The four teens can't help but back away from the image.

JUNAI

This is Sigma, a powerful and dangerous virus. He has not been seen for some time, leaving his second in command, Rootkit, to command the Malwares and other viruses. I believe he may have gone into suspended animation to become more powerful. But when he is awake, he is a force to be reckoned with. He has caused much damage to the Digital World. Imagine how your world would fare should he find a way to escape.

He steps away from the wall. The image fades away.

JODI

Okay, so what does that have to do with us? And what's all this talk about our destiny?

Junai reaches into a compartment and pulls out a small box. He turns to the four teens and opens the box, revealing five devices that look like ordinary wrist watches.

JUNAI

For simplicity's sake, we shall refer to these as "Digivices". I have spent a number of years creating them for five warriors to use in battle against Sigma and his viruses. If I am to be honest, I got inspiration from a group who had not been seen for two decades. I believe they were referred to as the Power Rangers.

Everyone's silent for a moment –

Until Curtis breaks the silence by LAUGHING.

CURTIS

(LAUGHING)

Power Rangers? Oh man! You've got to be kidding me! That's – that's a bedtime story! The Power Rangers don't exist!

JUNAI

They did at one point in time, Curtis. And they can again, if the five of you take these devices.

DIANA

Five? Father, there are only four of them. Who is the fifth?

JUNAI

You did not think you would be battling the viruses with a simple spear, did you?

Diana says nothing; instead, she takes one of the Digivices and puts it on her wrist.

Everone else follows suit, even Curtis.

MITCHELL

They're just watches.

JUNAI

That is to help them blend in. The Power Rangers were known for hiding in plain sight, their true identities unknown to their peers.

CURTIS

Yeah? Well, the only thing unknown to me is the way out of this simulation. Later.

He turns and leaves.

JUNAI

He does not know the way back to the outside world, does he?

JODI

Nope.

DIANA

And with the Malwares out there –

ROBIN

Curtis is going to get himself killed!

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

EXT. – GRASSLAND. DAY.

Curtis is all alone, walking through the open field.

CURTIS

Power Rangers.

(SCOFFS)

Just how stupid does that old koot think I am? Okay, Mr. Norfolk, I'm ready to end this now.

Nothing happens. Curtis starts getting annoyed.

CURTIS

Pull the plug, darn it! Wake me up!

He's JUMPED by a Malware. They roll on the ground, struggling against each other. Curtis gets in ONE good hit and manages to KICK the Malware off of him.

He scrambled to his feet and starts running. The Malware is RIGHT BEHIND HIM.

More Malwares appear.

CURTIS

Come on, give me a –

He falls into a trench before he can finish his sentence. He looks up to the top of the trench; the Malwares are just looking down at him.

ROBIN

Curtis!

Junai, Diana, and the other three teens are standing on the other side of the trench. Diana's once again armed with her spear.

ROBIN

Get out of that trench. And then we're out of here.

ROOTKIT

I would not count on that, little boy.

Rootkit, Sigma's Number Two, has joined the Malwares. She's beautiful, but we can tell that she's also deadly, if the multitude of blades, both long and short, strapped to her belt are any indication.

ROOTKIT

Because you yourself are about to have difficulties of your own.

Junai steps forward.

JUNAI

There is no need for this, Rootkit. They are children from the outside. I implore you – allow them to leave in peace.

ROOTKIT

You know I can't do that, Junai. The Digital World is a no-human land. Even you and your brat aren't welcome here.

As she talks, Cutis climbs out of the trench and sneaks around to get behind Rootkit; no one notices.

JUNAI

I had hoped that, without Sigma, we could find a path to peace.

ROOTKIT

Peace is but a pipedream, Junai. It's simply a time to recuperate, prepare for the next battle. A time to wait for the next, opportune moment…TO STRIKE!

CURTIS

You mean LIKE THIS?

He attacks her, leaping onto her from behind. Rootkit struggles for a few seconds to throw him off.

She succeeds, HURLING him to the other side of the trench.

ROBIN

Curtis!

MITCHELL

You okay, pal?

CURTIS

Yeah, I'm fine. She's got a good arm.

ROOTKIT

I might have anticipated such a feeble attempt at a sneak attack, boy. Malwares, destroy them!

The Malwares CHARGE.

JODI

Way to go, idiot. What do we do now?

Diana steps forward, dropping her spear.

DIANA

Do as I do.

She raises her left arm, and with the index and middle fingers of her right hand, presses the "watch face" of her Digivice. It begins to glow with a pink light.

DIANA

DIGITIZE!

She THRUSTS her left arm into the air. The light SPREADS from her wrist to the rest of her body, replacing her regular outfit with a pink jumpsuit decorated with digital lines, and her head is covered with a pink helmet, complete with a black visor and silver mouth piece.

She STRIKES A BATTLE POSE.

DIANA

DIGI RANGER PINK!

The four teens are taken aback by the transformation.

ROBIN

Whoa!

JODI

Holy –

MITCHELL

That's cool!

CURTIS

Okay, let's say I believe you now.

DIANA

What are you all waiting for? MORPH!

ROBIN

Oh, uh, right.

ROBIN/JODI/MITCHELL/CURTIS

DIGITIZE!

MORPHING SEQUENCE.

ROBIN

DIGI RANGER RED!

JODI

DIGI RANGER YELLOW!

MITCHELL

DIGI RANGER BLUE!

CURTIS

DIGI RANGER BLACK!

And the fight begins.

The five Power Rangers are dealing with several Malwares at a time each. Rather than deal with one Malware at a time, they use various tactics for dealing with these groups.

Robin grabs one Malware and uses it to take a punch from another Malware, using it as a meat shield, before throwing that one against three more. He moves out of the way as more Malwares charge, making them hit some comrades. This gives him a chance to deal with one lone Malware, punching it until it falls.

Jodi grabs one Malware's weapon and uses it to stab its former owner. She ducks down and swings the weapon, mowing down a few more, before throwing the weapon, which hits another Malware in the head.

Mitchell is dodging the attacks of some Malwares, making them hit their comrades.

Curtis grabs two Malwares and smacks their heads together. He then uses them as shields, before pushing them away and delivering a hard kick to another Malware.

Diana has recovered her spear and is putting it to good use. She's impaled two and uses the blunt end to bludgeon some more Malwares.

Junai is facing off against Rootkit. He can't get a hit on her, though; she's much too fast for him.

ROOTKIT

Give it up, old fool! You can't beat me! I'm younger than you, faster than you, stronger than you!

Here comes Robin, delivering a hard FLYING KICK to her head. He takes a battle pose as Rootkit climbs to her feet.

The other Power Rangers all join Robin, ready to fight.

JUNAI

What you said may indeed be true, Rootkit. But I wonder – how will you fare against the Power Rangers all by yourself?

Rootkit glares at him.

ROOTKIT

You get to keep your pathetic lives. For now.

She converts to a mass fo binary code and disappears.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE. LATER.

No one is saying anything; they're just trying to calm down from the fight.

Jodi breaks the silence.

JODI

That was so cool!

ROBIN

Seriously?

CURTIS

No, Jodi. Not, it was not "so cool".

JODI

But you guys, we kicked butt! We became the Power Rangers!

CURTIS

Are you living in your own little world, Jodi? I put you all in danger. I could have gotten us all killed! This isn't some dumb video game!

JODI

Curtis, are you alive right now?

MITCHELL

Okay, look! Curtis is alive, we have these admittedly cool new powers. But, what are we supposed to do with them?

JUNAI

The answer to that question is simple, Mitchell. You use your powers to protect those who are important to you.

ROBIN

You mean….

He looks at his Digivice.

ROBIN

If I use these powers, I can keep Amanda safe?

JUNAI

If she is the most important person in your life, then use your powers to protect her.

MITCHELL

Well, I guess I can fight for Mom and Dad.

CURTIS

My dad would be devastated if something bad happened to me, but after Mom died….

(SIGH)

Okay, fine.

JODI

Hey, as long as I can keep kicking keister, I'm game.

DIANA

I, too, shall fight alongside you. It is what I am meant to do, after all.

JUNAI

It is settled, then. Go forth, and save the world, Power Rangers!

END.


	2. Coming of the Zords

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 2

COMING OF THE ZORDS

TEASER

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD. DATA MINE. DAY.

The Malwares are hard at work. They're mining large chunks of binary code and loading them into carts. The carts are then loaded into what looks like an elevator that leads to a large aerial craft.

Someone is watching from a distance through a pair of binoculars. This is AVAST, an ANTI-VIRUS PROGRAM.

AVAST

Looks like they've been at it for a while. They've got quite an operation going on.

He goes to stand, but knocks loose some rocks. This catches the attention of some Malwares, but they don't see Avast.

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH. COMPUTER LAB. DAY.

Robin and the other students – he's the only Power Ranger in the room – are working on a Microsoft Word project.

A message pops up on Robin's screen. It's from Junai. It reads:

"Danger in the Digital World."

Robin looks around to make sure no one is looking before typing a response.

"What kind of danger?"

Junai responds:

"Gather the Rangers and meet me. We will discuss this

in person."

Robin responds again:

"That might be tricky. We're still in class."

Junai responds one last time:

"You can find a way."

The message block closes.

Robin looks at the clock. There's less than a minute before the end of class.

The bell rings.

INT. – HALLWAY. DAY.

The other three Power Rangers – Jodi, Mitchell, and Curtis – meet Robin at his locker.

MITCHELL

You said it was urgent?

ROBIN

Junai wants to meet us in the Digital World. He wouldn't say why.

CURTIS

I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened last night.

JODI

What do you mean?

CURTIS

My dad watches the news in the morning. So I see things that go on around town.

MITCHELL

What does that have to do with –

CURTIS

The cops picked up a bunch of thugs last night. They kept going on about someone attacking them, said it was a guy in red. They couldn't see his face because he was wearing some kind of mask or helmet.

They all turn to Robin.

CURTIS

Now who do we know that wears red and covers his face with a helmet?

MITCHELL

Robin, what did you do?

ROBIN

I was just getting used to my powers, and I may have stopped a mugging or two. But we can worry about that later. Junai's waiting for us.

INT. – COMPUTER LAB.

The four of them are alone now. They've all gathered around one of the computers.

ROBIN

Junai said that all we have to do is point the Digivices at a computer and we'll enter the Digital World.

They extend their left arms. A few seconds later, they're converted into digital code and pulled into the Digital World.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE. DAY.

The four teens are reconstructed into physical forms. Junai is sitting nearby with Diana. The two of them stand.

JUNAI

Robin, while I am sure that your actions last night are not unappreciated, I think it would be better to consult the rest of your team before going out by yourself.

ROBIN

We can worry about laying down some ground rules later, Junai, because I doubt you called us here just to say that.

DIANA

There is someone we want you to meet. They are waiting outside.

OUTSIDE.

Junai and Diana lead the other four Rangers outside. Here they meet Avast, as well as two other Anti-Virus Programs – NORTON and KASPERSKY.

NORTON

These are the warriors you talked about? I was expecting somone…older.

JUNAI

I assure you, they are up to the task. Rangers, these are Anti-Virus Programs: Avast, Norton, and Kaspersky.

CURTIS

Hey there.

KASPERSKY

Okay, introductions are out of the way, so let's cut right to the chase. Avast, tell them what you discovered.

Avast inserts a USB flash drive into the back of his neck.

AVAST

Executing .

MITCHELL

(TO DIANA)

They can do that?

Diana just nods her head.

A map of the region appears, projected out of Avast's eyes. One section, the mine, is blinking.

AVAST

Approximately five kilometers from here, there is a data mine that Rootkit's forces are working in.

ROBIN

Data mine?

KASPERSKY

They collect the data and corrupt it, creating more Malwares, and in some cases, more powerful soldiers.

NORTON

Avast tells us that it's one of the larger mines we've located.

AVAST

Cancel .

The map fades away. Avast removes the flash drive.

AVAST

An operation of this size can only mean one thing: They are preparing for his return.

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

Everyone is reacting to this news with shock and surprise. Everyone save for Curtis, that is.

CURTIS

Hold on, let me see if I got this straight. Their boss, who is MIA right now, might be coming back, so they want to give him a welcome-home gift? Then why don't we just find Sigma and take him out before he wakes up?

DIANA

Were it only that simple, Curtis.

KASPERSKY

I think the only one who knows where Sigma is might be Rootkit.

CURTIS

Then let's catch that chick and make her tell us where he is. I'm sure she'd tell us, given the proper motivation.

NORTON

She's heavily guarded, and there's no guarantee that she'll be in the mine.

ROBIN

I guess there's only one way to find out. Right, Diana?

AVAST

Why are you asking her? Aren't you the leader?

ROBIN

Why would I be?

DIANA

Robin, I may be more experienced, but it is Power Ranger tradition that the Red Ranger lead the team.

ROBIN

Yeah? Well, until I decide whether I want that role or not, I'm still going to ask you what you think we should do.

DIANA

(THINKS FOR A MOMENT)

Well, I suppose we can go to the mine. If Rootkit truly is there, we may attempt to take her. If not, we pull out.

ROBIN

Sounds like a good idea. Let's go.

EXT. – MINE. DAY.

The Rangers and the Anti-Virus Programs are hidden from sight, observing the mine from a distance. The Malwares are still working. It looks like they've made a little progress.

MITCHELL

(ADMIRING WHISTLE)

Quite an operation.

JODI

Anyone got eyes on Rootkit? Because I'm not seeing her.

CURTIS

There she is.

Rootkit is making her way through the mine. She stops at a cart to examine some of the data.

Curtis gets ready to move.

CURTIS

This chick is mine.

AVAST

Curtis, wait!

Too late; Curtis is on the move.

JODI

That idiot!

MITCHELL

Oh man, not again!

By now, all attention is on them.

ROOTKIT

How did they find us? No matter. Sasser!

Another virus, this one slightly taller than Rootkit, EMERGES from the ground between her and Curtis. He's dark blue in color with glowing yellow eyes.

CURTIS

WHOA! DIGITIZE!

MORPHING SEQUENCE.

CURTIS

DIGI RANGER BLACK!

He dodges a blow from Sasser and punches him in the gut.

The other Rangers come running down the hill, preparing to morph.

ROOTKIT

Power Rangers! Malwares, destroy them!

ROBIN/JODI/MITCHELL/DIANA

DIGITIZE!

MORPHING SEQUENCE.

ROBIN

DIGI RANGER RED!

JODI

DIGI RANGER YELLOW!

MITCHELL

DIGI RANGER BLUE!

DIANA

DIGI RANGER PINK!

DIANA

Do you all remember how to activate your weapons? Now may be a good time for them.

She pushes a button on her Digivice. A line of binary code appears in her hand for a second, before solidifying in a spear.

The other Rangers do the same. Robin has a pair of broadswords; Jodi has a pair of Nunchaku; Mitchell has a mace; Curtis has an axe.

With their weapons, the fighting's a bit more violent. Robin cuts some Malwares, lopping off at least one head. Jodi and Mitchell are bludgeoning them – though the spikes on Mitchell's mace stick into the Malwares. Diana throws her spear, hitting some Malwares.

Curtis is having a bit of trouble with Sasser, who's holding his axe with one hand while grabbing Curtis by the neck with the other.

CURTIS

Little help here, people!

MITCHELL

I got ya!

He gets ready to attack Sasser, who THROWS Curtis. He SLAMS into Mitchell, knocking them both to the ground.

CURTIS

Thanks for breaking my fall.

JODI

He's mine!

Sasser dodges her nunchaku. One good punch knocks her down.

DIANA

We need to attack as one! He cannot take all five of us at once!

ROBIN

I'm with you, Diana!

They CHARGE for Sasser together. He dodges Diana's spear and KICKS her back. She hits Robin, knocking them both to the ground.

The Anti-Virus Programs are just watching. They don't like what they see.

NORTON

What are they doing?

KASPERSKY

They're not fighting as a team.

They watch as the Rangers keep attacking Sasser one at a time, only to fail and get knocked back.

AVAST

Amateurs.

ROOTKIT

Sasser, now would be a good time to finish them. Run Virus Growth Program!

Sasser is enveloped in lines of binary code.

MITCHELL

What's he doing, Diana?

DIANA

This cannot be!

The code solidifies; Sasser is now TOWERING ABOVE THEM!

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

The Power Rangers back away from Sasser.

JODI

He's so huge! How are we supposed to fight him now?

DIANA

With more of my father's creations. We must call the Zords.

She presses a button on her Digivice.

DIANA

BEAR ZORD!

A string of binary code SHOOTS out of her Digivice. It begins to take the form of a LARGE BEAR, solidifying after a few seconds. Diana is converted into a line of code and reconfigures in the large pink bear's cockpit.

BEAR ZORD COCKPIT.

Diana is strapped into the pilot seat. On either side of her is a pair of control sticks. Various buttons and switches dot the control console. The wrap-around view screen gives her a wide view of the area. There are three silver pedals on the floor, with a lever over the control console.

DIANA

Rangers, call your Zords!

She presses down on one of the pedals and moves the control sticks.

OUTSIDE.

The Bear Zord TACKLES Sasser, pushing him to the ground.

The other Rangers summon their Zords. Robin has a RED HAWK; Jodi has a YELLOW LION; Mitchell has a BLUE TIGER; and Curtis has a BLACK PANTHER.

They all enter their Zords' cockpits.

ROBIN

Red Ranger, ready!

JODI

Yellow Ranger, ready to kick butt!

MITCHELL

Blue Ranger, standing by!

CURTIS

Black Ranger! Let's put this guy on ice.

OUTSIDE.

The Hawk Zord makes a strafing run on Sasser.

IN THE COCKPIT.

Robin pushes down on the red button on the control sticks, FIRING the Zord's machine guns.

OUTSIDE.

That, combined with the other Zords' attacks – a combination of missiles and machine guns – have little effect against Sasser.

BEAR ZORD.

DIANA

We are having no effect this way. We must become one!

PANTHER ZORD.

CURTIS

What are you talking about, Di?

BEAR ZORD.

DIANA

Press down on the far left pedal and push the lever forward. You will see.

She presses down on the pedal and pushes the lever forward.

SPLIT SCREEN SHOT – The other Rangers do the same.

MEGAZORD FORMATION SEQUENCE.

The Tiger and Lion Zords form a pair of legs and feet (Tiger is the right leg, Lion is the left leg); the Bear Zord attaches, forming a torso and the right arm and hand; the Panther Zord forms the left arm and hand; the Hawk Zord forms the head.

Sasser can't help but take a step back.

ROOTKIT

WHAT IS THAT THING!

This is the NETWORK MEGAZORD.

NETWORK MEGAZORD COCKPIT.

The five Power Rangers are now in the cockpit.

JODI

Okay, I'll admit, this is pretty neat.

ROBIN

Admire it later. We've got to take this guy down; he's in the way.

OUTSIDE.

Sasser and the Network Megazord start trading blows. Sasser quickly gains the upper hand.

COCKPIT.

CURTIS

This is one tough cookie.

MITCHELL

Don't we have any weapons besides our fists?

Diana points to a switch on Robin's end of the control panel.

DIANA

Flip that switch, Robin.

ROBIN

Mega Sword? Okay.

He flips the switch.

OUTSIDE.

A LONG SWORD appears in the Megazord's hand.

COCKPIT.

MITCHELL

What's next? Chop him up?

ROBIN

Sounds good to me. Let's end it!

OUTSIDE.

The Megazord BISECTS Sasser, SLICING HIM IN TWO DOWN THE MIDDLE. He converts into a corrupted string of code before dispersing.

Rootkit is watching from atop the aerial transport.

ROOTKIT

Impressive.

EXT. – MINE. DAY.

The Rangers are out of the Network Megazord now. They're just looking at the massive robot.

Avast, Norton, and Kaspersky join them.

AVAST

I suppose congratulations are in order. You survived your first true battle as Power Rangers.

JODI

Yeah. Yeah, I guess we did.

KASPERSKY

But you're stupid.

CURTIS

What?

NORTON

Diana and Robin were the only ones who even CONSIDERED working as a team. If you want to keep your lives in further battles, I suggest you start acting like a collective unit.

MITCHELL

(POINTING TO THE MEGAZORD)

What about that thing?

NORTON

Forming a Megazord isn't the same as the five of you being a team. What the three of us saw out there wasn't teamwork. All I saw was five children playing Superhero. It was sloppy. You want to act like a team? You want to survive more battles? Then do us all a favor, and leave the playacting for the nursery.

INT. – SIGMA'S CHAMBER.

The only thing in this dark room is what looks like a golden coffin. A thick, red liquid is oozing out of the cracks.

NORTON (VOICE OVER)

Because Sigma will return soon. So you had better be prepared.

END.


	3. Making New Friends

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 3

"MAKING NEW FRIENDS"

TEASER

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – DESERT. DAY.

Kaspersky is riding through the desert on a motorcycle that looks like it's made out of hard light. He's talking to Avast and Norton on his communicator.

KASPERSKY

I'm telling you, I saw their ship out here.

AVAST

(THROUGH THE RADIO)

I'm not saying you didn't, Kaspersky. It's just that, well….

NORTON

(THROUGH THE RADIO)

You should at least wait for us to join you. You might need the backup.

KASPERSKY

Boys, do I EVER need backup?

He turns down another road and comes to a stop at a large crater. It's what's left of a data mine.

Kaspersky's bike disperses into clusters of code as he climbs off of it.

KASPERSKY

Norton, Avast, I've just found an old mine. Looks like it hasn't been used in a while.

He leaps down into the crater. All around him are abandoned clusters of binary code.

KASPERSKY

Looks like they just dropped everything and left. There's still a lot of data here.

A large shadow appears over top of him. It's the Virus Airship.

Kaspersky can't help but look worried.

KASPERSKY

You guys? About that backup.

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

EXT. – REAL WORLD – BASKETBALL COURT. DAY.

Robin, Jodi, Mitchell, and Curtis are playing a game of Two-On-Two, with Robin and Mitchell on one team and Jodi and Curtis on the other.

Jodi has the ball now.

CURTIS

Go Jodi! You got the shot!

Jodi throws the ball. It bounces off the rim. Robin catches it.

ROBIN

Nice try, Jodi, but not good enough.

He goes to throw the ball, but is interrupted by his Digivice going off.

CURTIS

Stupid things.

Robin drops the ball and answers his Digivice.

ROBIN

Yeah?

NORTON

(THROUGH THE DIGIVICE)

Rangers, you'd better get here quickly. Kaspersky's in danger!

ROBIN

We'll be there as soon as we can.

(TO THE OTHERS)

Let's go.

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – DESERT. DAY.

Kaspersky is facing off against a large group of Malwares. They've got him backed up against a rock.

KASPERSKY

Fair warning, fellas – I'll put a few dents in you.

He begins his assault, KICKING the closest Malware in the chest. Another Malware falls to two punches in the throat.

The Malwares gang up on him. He manages to take out two – one with a hard punch to the chest, another by slamming its head into the rock – but it's not enough; the Malwares overpower him and start beating him.

EXT. – DESERT. ANOTHER LOCATION.

Norton and Avast are speeding down the road on their own hard-light cycles. From behind we see the Zords approaching.

HAWK ZORD COCKPIT.

ROBIN

Where did Kaspersky say he was?

OUTSIDE.

NORTON

An old data mine.

AVAST

He may be under attack.

BEAR ZORD COCKPIT.

DIANA

We must hurry!

She presses down on one of the pedals and moves the control sticks.

INT. – AIRSHIP – BRIDGE. DAY.

Rootkit is watching the action from the bridge. She turns to the door as it opens. A group of Malwares carries an injured Kaspersky up to Rootkit and drop him at her feet.

ROOTKIT

Kaspersky.

KASPERSKY

Been a while, Rootkit. You're looking ugly as ever.

(COUGHS)

So, how much longer until your master comes back?

ROOTKIT

He'll be here soon. Not like you'll get to meet him.

She takes one of the blades off her belt.

ROOTKIT

Stand up.

Kaspersky just glares at Rootkit. She gives a nod to the Malwares, who stand him up –

AND SHE STABS HIM IN THE CHEST!

ROOTKIT

Any more questions?

Kaspersky still doesn't answer. Rootkit pulls her knife out of his chest, and he collapses in a pool of his own blood.

ROOTKIT

Somebody get a mop.

EXT. – DESERT – MINE. DAY.

The Rangers and the other Programs have just arrived and are now on foot. Norton's holding a handheld device, while the Rangers have their weapons ready.

ROBIN

Well, Norton? Is he showing up?

Norton watches as a blinking light representing Kaspersky stops blinking and fades away.

NORTON

No. He's gone.

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

EXT. – DESERT – PLATFORM. EVENING.

The Rangers and the Programs are standing near the edge of the plateau, looking down on the rest of the desert. A small memorial has been erected nearby, done in honor of Kaspersky.

NORTON

There is always the possibility that we may lose our lives in the battle against the viruses. That doesn't diminish the impact, or the sorrow.

MITCHELL

I – I don't know what to say, guys.

AVAST

Kaspersky wasn't the first friend we've lost in this war.

Curtis clenches his fists; turns; walks away.

JODI

Curtis, where are you going?

CURTIS

Standing here sulking isn't going to bring Kaspersky back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to saving the world.

He enters his Zord. The Zord lets out a roar before running off.

No one says anything. Until Robin speaks up, that is.

ROBIN

Cutis, wait!

Avast puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He says nothing, just shakes his head. It's enough for Robin to get the message.

INT. – PANTHER ZORD – COCKPIT. EVENING.

Curtis pulls back on the control sticks, bringing the Zord to a stop. He takes off his helmet; from the look in his eyes, he's been crying for a little bit. He wipes his eyes.

His viewscreen shows him a panoramic view of the desert. It's pretty barren.

Curtis leans back in the pilot seat and closes his eyes.

OUTSIDE.

The Bear Zord joins the Panther Zord. For a moment, neither Curtis nor Diana say anything.

Diana breaks the silence.

DIANA

Curtis?

BEAR ZORD COCKPIT.

DIANA

Curtis? May I ask what is wrong?

Curtis remains silent.

DIANA

Is it about Kaspersky?

PANTHER ZORD COCKPIT.

CURTIS

(VOICE BREAKING)

I don't know why I'm so upset. I barely even knew him.

He wipes his eyes.

BEAR ZORD COCKPIT.

DIANA

We all feel some form of sorrow after someone perishes. I suppose it is natural.

(PAUSE)

Curtis, I would be lying if I said that I also was not upset at the loss of Kaspersky. He was a valued friend. He will be missed. I will not ask if you have lost someone in your life; that is not for me to know, but –

CURTIS

(VIA RADIO)

I have.

PANTHER ZORD COCKPIT.

CURTIS

My mom died three years ago in a car accident. One of her tires blew out, and she lost control. The car fell into the river. By the time the rescue teams found her, it was too late. You see, Diana? You see why I'm doing this? I became a Power Ranger to keep my dad safe, but if something like what happened to Kaspersky happens to me, Dad would lose it. I'm in a lose-lose situation here.

BEAR ZORD COCKPIT.

DIANA

I will not pretend to understand, Curtis. But –

An alarm goes off before she can finish.

DIANA

Wait a moment, Curtis.

PANTHER ZORD COCKPIT.

Curtis has brought up an image of what looks like the mythical Chimera – it has the back legs of a goat; the body, front legs, and main head of a lion; attached to its shoulder is the head of a goat; a long snake makes up the tail.

CURTIS

I see it, Diana. What is that thing?

One word comes up under the image: ZEUS.

CURTIS

Zeus wasn't whatever that is. Diana, maybe we'd better check this out.

He puts his helmet back on.

OUTSIDE.

Diana and Curtis appear in front of Zeus the Chimera, weapons ready.

ZEUS (LION HEAD)

So you're the Power Rangers, huh? I thought there were more of you.

CURTIS

This one talks. I think I liked them better when they were silent.

DIANA

Speak, virus. Why are you here?

ZEUS (GOAT HEAD)

Looking for you!

He CHARGES!

Curtis and Diana leap out of the way. The snake tail lashes out and wraps around Curtis's ankle, pulling him to the ground.

CURTIS

Hey!

Diana rushes at Zeus, spear ready. This doesn't go unnoticed by the goat head, which blocks the spear with its horns. She struggles against the horns while Curtis tries to get the snake off his ankle.

The goat raises its head, FLIPPING Diana up and over its body. Now that he's no longer distracted, Zeus POUNCES onto Curtis. He manages to hold the lion head back.

CURTIS

Get…off of…me!

DIANA

Curtis!

She THROWS her spear. It hits Zeus in the side.

ZEUS (GOAT HEAD)

(PAINFUL YELL)

CURTIS

Diana, get this guy off me!

ZEUS (GOAT HEAD)

Come any closer, Pinkie, and Lion bites his face –

(PAINFUL YELL)

Zeus rolls away from Curtis, the snake tail detached because IT'S BEEN CUT OFF!

Standing above Curtis, facing the writing Zeus, is Robin, his swords at the ready.

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

The other Power Rangers and the two surviving Anti-Virus Programs join them.

AVAST

Execute Virus Containment Program!

A transparent prism appears around Zeus.

AVAST

That should hold him.

Mitchell helps Curtis to his feet.

MITCHELL

You okay, buddy?

CURTIS

I'm shaken, but alive.

Diana joins them.

DIANA

It is good that I gave you all our location before engaging this virus in battle.

JODI

If you hadn't, you guys wouldn't be here right now. So.

She turns to face Zeus, who's trying to break out of his prison.

JODI

Anyone feel like venting their frustrations?

CURTIS

On one condition: We do like Norton told us and beat him as a team.

NORTON

So you understand?

JODI

Let's save the friendship talk for later, okay, guys? WE have a virus to get rid of.

AVAST

Then use your weapons. Combine your powers and finish it.

ROBIN

Okay. Let's end it!

They ready their weapons, which are starting to glow with their respective colors. They point their weapons at Zeus.

ZEUS (LION HEAD)

Shoot.

(GOAT HEAD)

This might hurt.

ROBIN

Let's end it. Execute Virus Destruction Program!

A multicolored wave of energy SHOOTS out of their weapons. It merges just before hitting Zeus, REDUCING HIM TO NOTHING.

EXT. – PLATEAU. NIGHT.

Curtis – now out of his Ranger outfit – is alone on the platform. He's facing the memorial made for Kaspersky. He's just standing there, saying nothing.

Norton joins him.

NORTON

You decided to visit him alone?

CURTIS

(QUIETLY)

Yeah. I would have liked to get to know him more.

NORTON

He was a good warrior, and more importantly, a good friend. I miss him already. I can say, though, that he would have been glad to see you all come together today.

Curtis says nothing for a moment.

CURTIS

Can I really do this? Be a Power Ranger? I mean, we learned today that we run the chance of getting killed.

NORTON

It's a risk we all take, Curtis.

CURTIS

I'm not sure it's a risk _I_ want to take, Norton! My dad is still mourning my mom. How do you think he'd feel if I died during a fight? He wouldn't know what to do with himself! I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him! Norton, I….I don't know what to do.

Norton puts a hand on his shoulder.

NORTON

I'm not going to tell you what to do, Curtis. But I will say, give it time. Think it over. Whatever your decision, no one will think any different of you.

Curtis just smiles.

CURTIS

Thanks, Norton.

INT. – SIGMA'S CHAMBER.

The golden coffin is still leaking the red fluid. It's leaking out much faster than before.

The lid of the coffin slides off. It SHATTERS when it hits the floor.

The figure in the coffin puts its hands on the edges of the coffin and pulls itself up into a sitting position. Its body is covered in the red liquid, which is beginning to drip off.

The figure steps out of the coffin. It's massive, tall, with broad shoulders, no hair on its head, and there's an imposing feeling about this figure.

The red liquid oozes off of the figure, revealing the figure Junai talked about way back in Episode 1.

IT'S SIGMA.

He speaks with a low, deep voice.

SIGMA

I have returned.

END.


	4. Sigma's Arrival

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 4

"SIGMA'S ARRIVAL"

TEASER

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – DATA MINE. DAY.

The Malwares are hard at work mining the data clusters. Rootkit is watching from atop a nearby ridge. She starts speaking to someone hiding in the shadows.

ROOTKIT

Of all the data deposits we've found, this one has been one of the most substantial. As you can see, the Malwares have been working non-stop.

She addresses one Malware.

ROOTKIT

You there! Bring me a sample!

SIGMA

Rootkit.

Sigma steps out of the shadows. He TOWERS over Rootkit and the approaching Malware, the latter carrying a cluster of data.

SIGMA

Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands.

ROOTKIT

Of course. You always were better at it than me.

Sigma takes the data cluster from the Malware and examines it.

SIGMA

Perhaps, though I understand that you performed exemplary in my absence. Ignoring this most recent development, of course.

ROOTKIT

Yes. These Power Rangers.

SIGMA

Named for a group of warriors from the outside world not seen in some time. And now they've joined the Anti-Virus Programs.

ROOTKIT

That reminds me.

Some more Malwares arrive, carrying a slab. On the slab is the corpse of Kaspersky.

ROOTKIT

Consider it a welcome home gift.

A sadistic grin crosses Sigma's face.

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

Sigma gleefully stands over Kaspersky's corpse. He shoos the Malwares away.

SIGMA

Well done, Rootkit.

ROOTKIT

I live to serve. I was thinking he could be a good trophy for your wall, or the front of your airship.

SIGMA

Or an experiment.

ROOTKIT

I'm not sure I follow.

SIGMA

Conficker!

Someone earing some kind of rucksack joins them, stepping out of the tunnel behind them.

CONFICKER

You called, boss?

ROOTKIT

Who is this?

CONFICKER

Name's Conficker. And I take it you're Rootkit. Have to say, you're prettier than I imagined.

SIGMA

Conficker. I did not bring you here to flirt.

CONFICKER

Right, of course. The program.

ROOTKIT

What program?

SIGMA

I have been waiting for this day for a long time. And so, I had Conficker work on a program to make our enemies work for us.

ROOTKIT

I don't understand.

CONFICKER

I admit, I haven't fully worked out all the bugs. There are still one or two syntax errors.

SIGMA

Execute your program, and we'll find out what those errors are.

CONFICKER

Sure.

He inserts a USB flash drive into the back of Kaspersky's neck.

CONFICKER

Execute Resurrection Program.

For a minute, nothing happens.

And then Kaspersky's eye's open and he lets out a demonic growl.

ROOTKIT

WHOA!

The now-zombified Kaspersky LEAPS off of the slab and ATTACKS the nearby Malwares. One gets its head crushed. The other one is getting beaten.

Sigma smiles sadistically.

CONFICKER

Yeah, that's kind of what I was talking about.

Rootkit's in shock.

ROOTKIT

THAT'S what your program does? It brings dead programs back to life to ATTACK US!?

SIGMA

That is no longer a program.

The zombified Kaspersky continues beating on the poor Malware as Sigma talks.

SIGMA

It is a mindless beast; its only instinct to destroy everything in its path.

Kaspersky turns to the three of them and prepares to charge.

CONFICKER

Heads up.

Kaspersky CHARGES. His target: SIGMA.

ROOTKIT

Sigma, look out!

Sigma stops Kaspersky's charge by RAMMING his fist through Kaspersky's chest.

SIGMA

This program could be of some use to me.

He kicks Kaspersky off of his arm, sending him falling into the mine below.

SIGMA

Once the code has been perfected.

Rootkit grabs Conficker by the shoulder.

ROOTKIT

Fool! You could have gotten Sigma killed!

CONFICKER

I told you that the code wasn't finished.

ROOTKIT

I should destroy you right now.

SIGMA

Unhand him, Rootkit.

Rootkit releases Conficker.

ROOTKIT

With all due respect, Sigma, but my warning stands. Conficker either finishes the code, or he dies.

SIGMA

That is none of your concern, Rootkit.

(TO CONFICKER)

Get to work. You have until the end of the day to finish the code. If you're not finished by then, I will rip out your heat.

He walks past.

CONFICKER

No pressure or anything.

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

INT. – JODI'S HOUSE – JODI'S ROOM. EVENING.

Jodi is sitting at her desk, working on some homework.

A message from Junai appears on her computer screen:

"Kaspersky's life signal has returned."

Jodi puts her pencil down and activates the communication function on her Digivice.

JODI

Hey Robin, did you just get a message from Junai?

ROBIN'S ROOM.

Robin's also in the middle of homework; Junai's message is displayed on his computer screen.

ROBIN

Yeah. You think it's real?

JODI'S ROOM.

JODI

Only one way to find out. Call up everyone else and let's meet at Junai's place. He and Diana might know what's going on.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE. EVENING.

The Rangers materialize. Junai and Diana, who are looking at a wall-mounted map with a blinking dot on it, turn to them.

ROBIN

You said something about Kaspersky?

Diana points to the blinking dot.

DIANA

This is Kaspersky's life signal. It appeared a few moments ago.

MITCHELL

But Kaspersky was killed, wasn't he? How's that possible?

JUNAI

It is not. But to be safe, Norton and Avast have already gone to investigate.

CURTIS

They've got the right idea. Any chance Kaspersky is alive, we should take it. We owe him and the other Anti-Virus Programs that much.

Robin nods his head in agreement.

ROBIN

What does everyone else think?

JODI

We should check it out.

Mitchell just nods his head.

DIANA

I need to see for myself if he truly is alive.

ROBIN

It's settled, then. Where are we going?

JUNAI

Another data mine, this one on the western continent.

MITCHELL

Surprise, surprise.

ROBIN

Lead the way, Diana.

JUNAI

I would suggest you morph first. We do not know what is waiting for you out there.

ROBIN

Okay, let's do it.

ROBIN/JODI/MITCHELL/DIANA/CURTIS

DIGITIZE!

MORPHING SEQUENCE.

ROBIN

Digi Ranger Red!

JODI

Digi Ranger Yellow!

MITCHELL

Digi Ranger Blue!

DIANA

Digi Ranger Pink!

CURTIS

Digi Ranger Black!

INT. – MINE.

Norton and Avast are engaged in battle with some Malwares. Judging from the unconscious – possibly dead – Malwares littering the ground, they've been at this for a while.

The Power Rangers appear, just as Avast breaks the last Malware's neck.

AVAST

Took your time.

NORTON

Kaspersky's signal came from over there.

He points to another chamber, this one leading to the main section we saw earlier.

JODI

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out.

They all head over to the entrance of the main chamber. When they get there, they hide behind some crates filled with data packets.

Mitchell can't help but admire the scene.

MITCHELL

(ADMIRING WHISTLE)

Bigger than the last one.

A passing Malware happens to spot them. It lets out an alarmed cry.

Several more Malwares are on them before they can react, and the fight is on!

INT. – VIRUS AIRSHIP – SIGMA'S CHAMBER.

Sigma is watching Conficker work on the code for his program. One of the view screens comes to life as Rootkit calls him.

ROOTKIT

I'm sorry to disturb you, Sigma.

SIGMA

What is it, Rootkit?

ROOTKIT

Our progress has hit a bit of a snag. Here, I'll show you.

The image changes to that of the Power Rangers, Norton, and Avast fighting the Malwares. The Rangers all have their weapons out and are putting them to good use. Several Malwares are lying on the floor.

The image changes back to Rootkit.

ROOTKIT

I'm not sure how they found us. Security's been tightened since they found the last one.

SIGMA

How much data has been mined, Rootkit?

ROOTKIT

55,216 packets. Enough for ten squadrons of Malwares.

SIGMA

It will have to do. Pull the surviving Malwares out.

ROOTKIT

And the data we haven't gathered? The mining tools? We can't allow them to fall into our enemies' hands.

SIGMA

There's a simple solution to that, Rootkit. Blow the mine.

EXT. – MINE.

Curtis uses his axe to hit another Malware. He looks up to one of the hanging catwalks. A body is lying on one of the walkways.

It's what's left of Kaspersky.

CURTIS

You guys, I think I see Kaspersky! I'm gonna go get him!

MITCHELL

Watch your back, Curtis.

Curtis starts climbing up a nearby ladder. He hurries along the walkway, finding a set of stairs leading to the next layer. He keeps doing this, climbing stairs and ladders, until he finally reaches Kaspersky.

CURTIS

Hey there, buddy. You've seen better days.

Kaspersky looks up at him and growls, showing Curtis that he's no longer alive, but zombified.

Curtis falls back in shock.

CURTIS

WHOA!

ROOTKIT

Oh, Rangers!

Rootkit's standing on the upper most walkway, a block of C4 in her hand. The timer is slowly counting down; it's reached 30 seconds.

AVAST

Does she have a bomb?

ROOTKIT

I'd stick around, but I'm squeamish.

She casually lets the bomb fall from her hand.

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

The bomb continues to fall to the ground below. Curtis doesn't notice; he's too busy trying to stay out of Zombie Kaspersky's grasp.

ROBIN

Curtis! We've gotta go!

Curtis leaps down from the walkway, landing next to everyone else. They dematerialize into lines of binary code, dispersing and disappearing –

JUST AS THE BOMB GOES OFF!

The Malwares who weren't able to get away, the mining tools – the drills and tractors – and Zombie Kaspersky are engulfed in the massive fireball.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE.

Everyone rematerializes. The Rangers morph out and collapse – save for Curtis, who just leans against the nearby wall. His entire body is shaking; he's in shock from what he's just seen.

JUNAI

What happened?

JODI

Rootkit blew the place. Literally.

DIANA

Father, Kaspersky WAS there.

JUNAI

And where is he now?

All eyes turn to Curtis, who's still looking away from them all.

AVAST

Curtis?

NORTON

Something's wrong. He's usually a bit chattier than this.

ROBIN

Curtis, talk to us. You said you saw Kaspersky, right?

CURTIS

(VOICE SHAKING)

Not Kaspersky. At least, not anymore. He was…butchered. Mutilated. Not alive anymore.

He finally turns to them.

CURTIS

He was turned into some kind of undead monster!

Everyone's taken by surprise by his statement.

JODI

What?

NORTON

Are you serious?

CURTIS

Do I look like I'm joking, Norton? Kaspersky was….Rootkit turned him into some kind of a zombie!

JUNAI

That does not sound like Rootkit. She is many things, but a desecrater is not one of them. She would have destroyed the body, or offered him up as a trophy.

MITCHELL

Trophy to who?

Avast clenches his fists.

AVAST

I can't believe I'm just now realizing it. Defiling Kaspersky's body, destroying the mining operation – those are not things Rootkit would have done had she not been ordered to, and like Junai said, even Rootkit wouldn't have defiled a corpse. That can only mean one thing.

NORTON

Sigma. He's back.

INT. – VIRUS AIRSHIP – SIGMA'S CHAMBER.

Rootkit enters the room. Sigma is looking at what's left of the mine through a view screen. He turns to her as she approaches.

ROOTKIT

We salvaged what we could, but the Rangers and the Programs still managed to eliminate almost a hundred Malwares.

SIGMA

A paltry amount.

ROOTKIT

The other mines should be reporting in soon. Mydoom's report is late enough as it is.

Sigma says nothing; instead, he turns to Conficker.

SIGMA

And how are you progressing?

CONFICKER

Almost done, Sigma. Almost…and….Done.

He removes the USB flash drive from the console and hands it to Sigma.

CONFICKER

I'll make a backup if you need me to.

SIGMA

Do it.

(TO ROOTKIT)

You've done well. Now, if you'll excuse me, there is something I must see to.

ROOTKIT

What would that be, Sigma?

SIGMA

A way to rid us of these pests known as the Power Rangers.

ROOTKIT

I doubt you'll have to worry about them anymore, Sigma.

SIGMA

How can you be so sure of that?

ROOTKIT

I destroyed the mine, per your instructions.

SIGMA

The Power Rangers are humans. And humans are not so easily deterred. They have four million years of evolution to teach us that.

He walks past Rootkit and out the door, leaving Rootkit and Conficker looking after him.

END.


	5. Lost Souls

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 5

"LOST SOULS"

TEASER

INT. – VIRUS AIRSHIP – CORRIDOR. NIGHT.

A new villainous character, Mydoom, is walking down the corridor, strutting like he owns the place. He's slightly taller than Rootkit, but nowhere near as big as Sigma; garbed in black with yellow eyes set into a white face.

MYDOOM

Feels so good to be back.

He turns and steps into the bridge.

MYDOOM

Here to give my report, Rootkit!

He doesn't see Sigma, who's facing the main view screen.

SIGMA

Rootkit tells me, Mydoom, that your report is late.

He turns to face Mydoom, catching the latter by surprise.

MYDOOM

(SHOCKED)

Sigma? I – I didn't know you were back. It's good to see you. You're looking…robust.

Sigma starts making his way to Mydoom.

SIGMA

Patronizing me will not alter the fact that Rootkit has not heard from you since you were given your assignment.

MYDOOM

(STAMMERING)

Yes, well, I suppose I should apologize to her.

SIGMA

And give her your official report. In the meantime –

He turns to the Malwares handling the helm.

SIGMA

Plot course to my chosen coordinates. There is something I need to see for myself.

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – DESERT – PLATEAU. NIGHT.

Curtis is alone on the plateau, looking at Kaspersky's memorial. He's not saying anything; just staring straight ahead. He doesn't even notice the wind blowing.

Another thing he doesn't notice is Norton approaching, until Norton speaks up.

NORTON

What are you thinking right now, Curtis?

CURTIS

A lot of things, actually. I'm thinking I wish we could have gotten to know him more before….Well, you know.

NORTON

Believe me, I know how you feel.

CURTIS

What was he like?

NORTON

He was a bit like you and Jodi.

CURTIS

In what regard?

NORTON

He was a chatterbox, like you on a good day, and like Jodi, he was a bit headstrong, always ready for a good fight. I wish he HAD called us for backup that day. Maybe then he would still be here.

Curtis says nothing. Nor does Norton.

Until they see the airship pass by overhead.

CURTIS

Is that –

NORTON

Where do you think they're going?

CURTIS

Guess there's only one way to find out. I'm following them.

He calls out the Panther Zord and enters the cockpit. At the same time, Norton activates his hard-light cycle, and off they go, chasing after the airship.

EXT. – VALLEY. NIGHT.

The airship is hovering over the valley. Sigma is standing atop one of the various large rocks, looking down into the valley, contemplating his next move.

Curtis and Norton are now hiding behind another rock, watching Sigma closely.

CURTIS

Who's that guy?

NORTIN

Sigma.

CURTIS

Oh yeah, that's right. Junai showed us his picture. Guess I should go introduce myself.

He leaves the safety of their cover; Norton's too late to stop him.

CURTIS

Hey, you!

This gets Sigma's attention.

CURTIS

Sigma, right?

SIGMA

And I take it you're one of these so-called Power Rangers.

CURTIS

That's right.

He brandishes his Digivice.

CURTIS

Curtis Caufman, Black Ranger. Come on down and let me introduce you to my fist.

Norton joins him.

NORTON

Curtis, enough!

SIGMA

Norton. Perhaps you should tell Junai to pick his warriors more carefully.

Just then, Junai and Diana materialize.

CURTIS

(SURPRISED)

HEY!

JUNAI

Sigma. You truly have returned.

SIGMA

Junai. Been well? I see you've brought your child with you. I was certain she'd have left the nest by now.

CURTIS

Come on down here and say that to our faces, pal!

Junai holds up a hand, silencing him.

JUNAI

We both know why you are here, Sigma.

SIGMA

Hardly a surprise, Junai. You and I have been at this for a long time.

He holds up the USB flash drive Conficker gave him.

SIGMA

And your time is at an end.

CURTIS

You guys have about five seconds to tell me just what the heck is going on.

DIANA

This valley was the site of the largest battle against Sigma's forces.

Sigma tosses the USB drive to the ground. It latches into a small opening.

NORTON

Given what happened to Kaspersky, I think it's safe to say that –

Sigma speaks, interrupting him.

SIGMA

Execute Resurrection Program!

For a moment, nothing happens.

And then –

A ZOMBIE HAND COMES OUT OF THE GROUND!

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

CONTINUE FROM PREVISOU SCENE.

More and more zombies, all in various states of rot and decay, are coming out of the ground. Junai, Norton, Diana, and Curtis have all huddled together, ready to fight.

JUNAI

Desecrater!

CURTIS

This is how Kaspersky looked when I found him!

SIGMA

Conficker's code is truly complete. The undead are fully under my control. Rise, my army! And destroy them!

CURTIS

I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like getting pummeled by zombies!

He MORPHS, forgoing the morphing call. With his axe ready, he CHARGES!

Diana also morphs and joins Curtis.

INT. – REAL WORLD – ROBIN'S HOUSE – ROBIN'S ROOM. NIGHT.

Robin's playing a game on his computer. There's a knock on his door. It's his younger sister, Amanda (age 12); she's got a school book in her hands.

ROBIN

Hey, sis. What's up?

AMANDA

Can you help me with my homework, Robin?

ROBIN

Sure, let me see it.

Amanda shows him the book – it's math.

ROBIN

I remember this stuff. Here, just subtract this from this, and that will tell you what this is.

Robin's Digivice beeps.

AMANDA

What was that?

ROBIN

I, uh, forgot that I had something planned for tonight. Think you can handle the rest of your homework by yourself?

AMANDA

I think so.

ROBIN

Cool.

He gives her a little kiss on the forehead and sends her away. As soon as she's gone, he puts his Digivice up to his computer.

EXT. – VALLEY. NIGHT.

The other Power Rangers arrive. They all react with shock at the sight of everyone else fighting the zombies.

ROBIN

Whoa!

MITCHELL

You must be joking.

JODI

Should we just let them have all the fun? Digitize!

She morphs and RUSHES towards the zombie hoarde, nunchaku ready.

JODI

Come and get it, zombies!

ROBIN

Mitchell, let's go!

MITCHELL

Right.

ROBIN/MITCHELL

Digitize!

They morph and, weapons ready, enter the fray.

Junai kicks one zombie to the ground and punches another in the chest. He turns and kicks another one in the head.

Norton slams two zombies into the ground and throws another one to Mitchell, who smashes it with his mace.

Jodi uses her nunchaku to deflect a zombie's lunge, and then smacks it in the head, kicking it to the ground afterwards.

Curtis uses his axe to hit two zombies in the gut.

Three zombies are impaled on Diana's spear.

Robin slices off one zombie's arm, before cutting off its head. Unlike the other zombies, who are getting back up after being knocked down, this one stays down.

ROBIN

You guys! Dismemberment! That's the only way to keep them down!

NORTON

If you say so.

He starts ripping off zombies' heads and arms.

Sigma's just watching.

SIGMA

They fight well, I'll give them that. But they'll soon tire out, and when they do, they will perish.

INT. – AIRSHIP – BRIDGE. NIGHT.

Rootkit and Mydoom are watching the action unfold via the main view screen.

MYDOOM

Do you think it's safe? Sigma playing necromancer, I mean.

ROOTKIT

You're questioning Sigma?

MYDOOM

I'm just saying, I'm concerned for his safety.

ROOTKIT

Since when? The entire time he was asleep, you mused about how you wished he had left you in command instead of me.

MYDOOM

I was just thinking out loud.

ROOTKIT

Well, don't. It makes others question your motives. Do not question Sigma. He's had all this planned out, probably even before he went to sleep. I just want to see if his plan works.

EXT. – VALLEY. NIGHT.

The number of zombies has dwindled by now, but it's clear that everyone's getting tired. Jodi, Mitchell, and Curtis have collapsed. Norton is leaning against a rock. Diana's using her spear for support. Even Junai's having trouble standing.

SIGMA

You've gotten soft in your old age, Junai.

The zombies move in for the kill.

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

Junai's so weakened that he can only watch as the zombies move in for the kill.

The zombies' heads fall to the ground. The bodies collapse a second later. Robin's standing there, his swords ready.

JUNAI

My thanks, Robin.

ROBIN

Thank me later, Junai.

He turns and looks up at Sigma.

SIGMA

Simply amazing, Red Ranger. Out of everyone here, you're still standing.

Robin starts climbing up the rock. Sigma steps back as Robin reaches the top.

SIGMA

You must truly be at the peak of physical perfection. What's your name, boy?

Robin says nothing. Instead, he SWINGS his swords.

Sigma catches both swords with this hands. The blades still dig into his flesh, drawing blood.

SIGMA

A ranger of few words, I see.

Robin just stares at him. His swords keep digging into Sigma's hands. Sigma gives no reaction, either not knowing or not caring.

He starts caring when Robin SLASHES his swords, cutting even deeper into his hands.

That one good slash has left Sigma's hands spraying blood everywhere. Sigma's more angry and annoyed than he is in pain.

SIGMA

(ANGRY YELL)

Robin makes another move, swinging his swords. Sigma dodges Robin's attack. He quickly converts into a string of code and disperses, making his escape.

Robin comes down from the rock, just as everyone else is recovering.

ROBIN

Are you guys okay?

JODI

Could be better.

MITCHELL

Did you get that guy, Robin?

ROBIN

He got away. Sorry.

NORTON

There will be another chance, Robin.

ROBIN

Maybe.

The Rangers morph back.

ROBIN

But just those few moments with him….I was more scared than I'd ever been.

JUNAI

And it is for that reason that I do not recommend facing him again, not until you are ready.

DIANA

We may have no choice if we meet him again, Father.

JODI

Di's right. Besides, I call dibs on him next time.

INT. – AIRSHIP – CORRIDOR. NIGHT.

Sigma is making his way down the corridor. He's ignoring the blood dripping from his hands.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Mydoom, who's just come out of an adjacent room.

MYDOOM

Sigma! Your hands!

SIGMA

You can thank a certain Red Ranger.

MYDOOM

You need medical attention.

Sigma turns to Mydoom and grabs him by the shoulder, pulling him closer to him.

SIGMA

What I need, you gaseous sycophant, is for you to stay out of my way. What I need is for you to quit groveling! And await your next assignment.

He releases Mydoom and continues down the hall.

END.


	6. Stronger, Faster

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 6

"STRONGER, FASTER"

TEASER

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH. DAY.

Most of the students are paying attention to what the teacher is saying.

MR. LOWELL

So in this case, Y is our variable, though we can use any letter as a substitute.

He spots the one student who isn't paying attention – Mitchell, who's fallen asleep.

MR. LOWELL

Mr. Mills?

Another student taps Mitchell on the shoulder, waking him up.

MITCHELL

Huh? What?

MR. LOWELL

Mr. Mills, this is the second time you've fallen asleep in class. Are you sleeping well at home?

MITCHELL

Not as well as I should.

MR. LOWELL

That's strike two, Mitchell. Don't go for strike three.

Mitchell says nothing; just looks down at his Digivice.

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

INT. – ROBIN'S ROOM. DAY.

Robin, Mitchell, Jodi, and Curtis are all sitting around the room.

MITCHELL

You guys know Lowell. Three strikes, you're out.

JODI

Think that's bad? Mrs. Strait put me in detention yesterday because I was tardy for the fifth time this month.

ROBIN

And my nightly excursions aren't exactly helping my grades. Mom and Dad haven't noticed yet, but I know that it's only a matter of time.

CURTIS

You need to let us join you on one of those, dude. Sounds like fun.

JODI

How many muggings have you stopped so far?

ROBIN

Well, I stopped a home invasion last night.

The door opens before he can continue, and Amanda walks in.

AMANDA

You guys are getting pretty loud in here.

JODI

Sorry, sweetie. Curtis finally said something funny.

CURTIS

(FEIGNING OFFENSE)

Hey!

ROBIN

What's up, sis? Homework issues again?

AMANDA

Science. Cells.

JODI

Yuck. Hated that class.

ROBIN

I'm afraid I'm not too smart when it comes to cells either, Amanda. That's more Mitchell's area of expertise.

MITCHELL

Actually, I have something I need to do. So I guess I'll –

AMANDA

Come on, Mitchell. Please?

Mitchell thinks about it for a few seconds.

JODI

Come on, Mitchell. You really gonna leave this little sweetie hanging?

MTICHELL

All right, let me see that.

Amanda hands him her textbook.

MITCHELL

Okay, check this out.

EXT. – GLENDALE – STREET. LATER.

Mitchell's now by himself, walking down the sidewalk. The way he has his hands in his pockets and his head down, he looks like he's deep in thought.

MITCHELL

Robin's fought him. Said he was tough. But what if the rest of us fight him?

He goes quiet when he passes a woman pushing a baby stroller. He waits until she's past before speaking aloud again.

MITCHELL

There needs to be some way to be ready for the next fight. Wait a minute – didn't Diana say that there was some sort of data packet to increase someone's power?

INT. – DIGITAL WORLD – DATA VAULT. EVENING.

Mitchell materializes inside the vault and gets to work. He starts rooting through the various clusters and packets.

He finally comes across the one thing he's looking for – a slightly larger data packet labeled "POWER".

The packet shrinks down to the size of a USB flash drive. Mitchell inserts the flash drive into his Digivice.

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH – HALLWAY. DAY.

Mitchell is looking much more energetic than he was earlier. He's also strutting down the hall like he owns the place, garnering the attention of everyone else.

He stops at his locker and opens it, pulling out some books.

MITCHELL

Hello, English. Hello, Calculus.

Jodi joins him.

MITCHELL

Hello, beautiful.

JODI

Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Mitchell?

MITCHELL

Sorry, Jodi. Thought you were someone else.

JODI

Hey!

MITCHELL

Relax, I'm joking. You know, you are kind of pretty.

Jodi's confused.

JODI

Something's wrong with you. Really. I don't have time for this; I need to get to class.

MITCHELL

Catch you later!

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH – COMPUTER LAB. DAY.

Jodi's got this class with Robin and Curtis. Conveniently, they're sitting next to each other.

JODI

Guys, there's something wrong with Mitchell.

CURTIS

What do you mean?

JODI

He seems…different. Like he has more energy than usual.

ROBIN

He probably got a full night's sleep for once.

JODI

Robin, he was flirting with me.

CURTIS

Well, that settles it. I mean, who would flirt with Jodi?

JODI

I am ten seconds away from slamming your face into that computer screen.

ROBIN

Can it, you two.

He looks up at the nearby clock.

ROBIN

Unless we get called in, we'll talk to him about it over lunch. After school, if we have to.

INT. – LUNCHROOM. DAY.

Robin, Jodi, and Curtis join Mitchell at their lunch table.

ROBIN

Okay, Mitch. We need to talk.

MITCHELL

What about?

JODI

Your behavior this morning.

MITCHELL

You're still on that? Come on, guys, seriously; what is this?

CURTIS

Think of it as an intervention.

ROBIN

And you can start by telling us where you went after you left my place yesterday.

Mitchell says nothing at first; he's trying to think of a convincing cover story.

MITCHELL

I went home. Mom and Dad were out, but they left some money for a pizza. After that, I played some Final Fantasy and went to bed.

None of the other Rangers buy it.

CURTIS

Michell, my mom was an attorney. I learned not only how to lie, but how to tell when someone else is lying. And I know that you're not telling the truth.

MITCHELL

Are you calling me a liar?

JODI

We've all been lying since becoming Power Rangers.

ROBIN

But lying to our families is one thing. Lying to each other is something completely different. So tell us the truth, Mitch.

MITCHELL

(DEFIANTLY)

I am!

The other three just glare at him.

MITCHELL

Guys –

Their Digivices beep before he can continue. A message from Diana comes up:

"Another data mine has been unearthed. Meet me there."

JODI

Looks like we'll be skipping the rest of school today.

ROBIN

(TO MITCHELL)

This isn't over.

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – MINE. DAY.

The other four Rangers materialize behind the same large rock Diana's hiding behind. They look down into the mine, where several Malwares are hard at work unearthing the data clusters.

ROBIN

How long have they been at this?

DIANA

I would surmise less than one day, considering how few Malwares are here.

Curtis looks around; he notices that someone's missing.

CURTIS

Where are Norton and Avast?

DIANA

They are at another mine, performing reconnaissance. I think we may be able to handle this mine by ourselves.

MITCHELL

Then let's stop talking and start cracking heads!

He runs out from their hiding place.

CURTIS

Mitchell, wait!

JODI

That idiot!

DIANA

What has gotten into him?

ROBIN

That's what we wanna know.

Mitchell hurries down the hill, trying to keep his balance. As he does, he gets ready to morph.

MITCHELL

Digitize!

MORPHING SEQUENCE.

MITCHELL

Digi Ranger Blue!

He readies his mace and immediately SMASHES the nearest Malware. The other Malwares turn to face him.

MITCHELL

Hello, boys. Meet Mr. Mace.

One Malware gets its legs knocked out from under it, followed up by having its head smashed.

Another one is nearly broken in half.

A third one takes Mitchell's mace to the back of the head.

A fourth Malware gets hit broadside.

There's only one Malware left, and it's currently climbing up the cliff to escape Mitchell.

MITCHELL

Not gonna happen, pal.

He picks up a nice sized rock and LOBS it at the Malware. The rock hits the Malware in the head, causing it to lose its grip and fall to the ground below.

Mitchell stands over the Malware. He plants his foot on the Malware's chest, pinning it down.

MITCHELL

Tell me you speak English.

MALWARE

Malware no talk to Blue Ranger.

MITCHELL

Broken, but it'll do. Okay, pal, here's how this works – you tell me where your boss Sigma is, and you get to stay alive and mourn your dead friends.

MALWARE

Malware say, Malware no say where Sigma be!

MITCHELL

Guess we do this the hard way.

The other Rangers hurry down the hill to catch up to him, just as the Malware lets out a LOUD, BLOOD-CURDLING SCREAM as Mitchell uses his mace to BREAK THE MALWARE'S LEGS!

ROBIN

Mitchell!

MALWARE

That all Malware know! That all Malware know!

MITCHELL

See? Was that so hard?

He gets ready to bring the mace down again, but Robin grabs his arms, stopping him.

ROBIN

That's enough, Mitchell!

Mitchell relaxes as the other Rangers arrive.

CURTIS

What the heck is wrong with you, man?

MITCHELL

ME? What about you guys? You were so content to just sit there and watch the latest episode of "Mining With Malwares" while Sigma is off who knows where!

ROBIN

Mitchell, that's enough!

Mitchell continues, ignoring him.

MITCHELL

But that's the problem with people – they want results, but they're afraid to get their hands dirty. You guys didn't just learn where Sigma is, did you? No, *I* did.

He turns to Diana.

MITCHELL

We wouldn't even NEED to worry about him if Di and her old man had just taken him out while he was snoozing! Seriously, Diana, what were you and Junai doing? Sitting on your thumbs instead of tracking down his airship? If you had done something about him earlier, Kaspersky probably wouldn't have been killed!

Diana SNAPS! She LUNGES at Mitchell, THROWING him to the ground. He tries to get up, but Diana's pinning him down.

MITCHELL

Get off me!

DIANA

Take it back, Mitchell!

MITCHELL

(SARCASTICALLY)

Oh, I'm sorry. Can't handle the truth?

ROBIN

Mitchell, Diana, that's enough!

Diana gets off of Mitchell, allowing him to stand up.

ROBIN

You have some explaining to do, Mitchell.

MITCHELL

Explain what?

ROBIN

What your deal has been today. You're acting, well, not like yourself. To be honest, it's a little scary.

MITCHELL

Yeah? Well, get used to it. The Mitchell you knew is gone. And that's the way it's going to be as long as I have access to that power data.

DIANA

That explains it all.

JODI

No, not really.

DIANA

In the Digital World, power data – sometimes referred to as strength data – has the same effect as what you refer to as steroids. It makes the user a bit stronger, a bit faster –

JODI

A bit studlier.

DIANA

And much more violent than normal.

MITCHELL

Violence I'm going to use on Sigma!

He presses a button on his Digivice and disperses into lines of code.

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

INT. – CAVERNOUS MINE. DAY.

Mydoom is overseeing operations. Everything seems to be moving along according to plan.

Rootkit joins him.

MYDOOM

Sigma sends you to supervise?

ROOTKIT

If Sigma wanted to supervise you, he'd be here himself.

MYDOOM

In this chamber, you mean. It's rare that he actually comes on site, even before he put himself to sleep.

ROOTKIT

It's not our place to question him. I thought you would have learned that by now.

They don't see Mitchell approaching until he speaks up. He's still morphed.

MITCHELL

So where is the Big S, anyway?

IN ANOTHER CHAMBER.

A Malware is reporting to Sigma.

SIGMA

Good work.

The Malware suddenly recoils in surprise. Sigma turns around to see Mitchell approaching, hammer in hand.

MITCHELL

Been looking for you, boss.

SIGMA

Have you now, Blue Ranger? Wait, how did you get past Rootkit and Mydoom?

MITCHELL

Well, let's just say I've decided to name my mace "The Great Communicator". Allow me to demonstrate.

Before Sigma can react, Mitchell SLAMS his mace into Sigma's face. Sigma stumbles backward. The only damage he has is a bloody nose. He wipes the blood away.

SIGMA

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED)

All right, then.

Mitchell raises his mace, ready for another strike.

MITCHELL

You're going do –

Sigma PUNCHES him in the gut before he can finish his sentence, knocking the wind out of him. Mitchell drops his mace and falls to his knees, holding his stomach.

Sigma grabs Mitchell by the neck and lifts him up off the ground.

SIGMA

You were saying, Blue Ranger?

MITCHELL

(CHOKING NOISES)

SIGMA

That's what I thought.

He releases Mitchell and delivers a HARD UPPERCUT to his chin. Mitchell is knocked back, landing hard on his back.

Sigma plants his foot on Mitchell's chest, holding him down. He presses his foot down, HARD, threatening to crush Mitchell's sternum.

The entire time, Mitchell's grinning sadistically.

SIGMA

Where is all that bravado you were boasting earlier, Blue Ranger?

The blade of a sword is pressed against the side of Sigma's neck. Robin's behind him, morphed, swords ready – it's one of his swords at Sigma's neck.

ROBIN

Let him go, or I'll cut off your head.

SIGMA

An ultimatum, I see. Tell me, Red Ranger, can you really do it? Can you really take another being's life? And no, using the Megazord or you and the other Rangers using your weapons together does not count.

Robin says nothing.

SIGMA

Well? What are you waiting for? Think of the glory, seize the day! I guarantee you may never have a better opportunity.

ROBIN

Let. Him. Go. NOW!

Sigma steps off of Mitchell and moves away. Robin quickly helps Mitchell to his feet; he needs to support Mitchell with his shoulder.

ROBIN

Are you okay, Mitch?

ROBIN

(BREATHLESSLY)

Robin, I'm sorry.

ROBIN

Forget about it.

(TO SIGMA)

We're out.

The two Rangers are converted into lines of code and disperse.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE. EVENING.

Mitchell's lying on a bed, recovering from his beating at Sigma's hands. Junai and the other Rangers are with hm.

MITCHELL

You guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was just trying to help. I only wanted to be ready for our next fight with Sigma.

CURTIS

Relax, dude. It's cool.

JUNAI

Mitchell, power data is a dangerous form of data. I do not recommend ever using it again.

MITCHELL

I know that now, Junai.

He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

END.


	7. The Secret of Diana's Past

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 7

"THE SECRET OF DIANA'S PAST"

TEASER

INT. – DIGITAL WORLD – JUNAI'S HOUSE – DIANA'S ROOM. DAY.

Diana is currently rooting around through her foot locker. A small pile of items has been stacked nearby. These items look like they're from the outside world – among them is a Barbie doll, a few picture frames (with pictures inside them), a few old bath toys, and what looks like a video game controller.

DIANA

What is all of this? Why would Father keep it?

She doesn't see Mitchell and Jodi come into the room until they speak up.

JODI

Hey, girlfriend.

MITCHELL

What's going on, Di? Cleaning house?

Diana stands and turns to them.

DIANA

I am puzzled as to where all of these items came from. They do not look like they are from this world.

Jodi picks up the Barbie doll; Mitchell the game controller.

JODI

Because they're not.

MITCHELL

They're from our world.

DIANA

How is that possible?

MITCHELL

Good question.

He spots one of the photographs and picks it up.

MITCHELL

Hey Jodi, check this out. I'm guessing it's Diana as a baby.

JODI

Aww, she was such a cutie! Wait a minute. Mitchell, does that person look familiar?

Mitchell takes a look at the beautiful woman holding the adorable baby girl. She does indeed look familiar.

MITCHELL

What is Rootkit doing in this picture?

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH – LUNCHROOM. DAY.

The Rangers (Robin, Jodi, Mitchell, and Curtis) have all huddled together at their table so no one can hear their conversation.

CURTIS

Tell me you're joking.

MITCHELL

(SHAKING HIS HEAD)

That was definitely Rootkit.

JODI

I know; it doesn't make sense.

ROBIN

What does this mean?

JODI

What do you think, Robin? Rootkit knows Diana.

ROBIN

There could be more to it than that.

CURTIS

Only one way to find out. We find Rootkit and ask her ourselves.

ROBIN

The only problem is that she's on that airship of theirs. And who knows where it is now.

They go quiet as someone walks by.

CURTIS

Maybe Junai knows something about this.

JODI

Diana's talking to him about that right now.

ROBIN

Okay, so let's go to the Digital World after school and see what he said.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE – DIANA'S ROOM. DAY.

The other four Rangers open the door and enter the room. Diana's sitting on the bed, holding the photograph.

JODI

Diana?

Diana looks up at them, but says nothing.

MITCHELL

So, what'd your dad say? You know, about that picture.

DIANA

He said nothing, because I did not ask him.

Jodi sits next to him.

JODI

Why not?

DIANA

I could not bring myself to ask him.

Robin takes the photograph from Diana.

ROBIN

Fine, then I'll ask him.

He leaves the room and spots Junai looking at the map on the wall.

ROBIN

Junai! You've got some explaining to do!

JUNAI

Whatever do you mean, Robin?

Robin shows him the photograph.

ROBIN

Well, you can start by explaining what Rootkit's doing in Diana's baby picture!

Junai actually seems shocked.

JUNAI

Where did you find that?

The other Rangers join them.

JODI

Diana found it when she was cleaning her room.

DIANA

Father, what does this mean?

Junai's silent.

CURTIS

Junai, tell us. What's going on here?

JUNAI

I do not have to explain myself, Rangers. Because I do not know what you are talking about.

CURTIS

You're lying, Junai. Why are you lying to us? What do you have to hide?

DIANA

Father, please tell us. Tell me.

Junai finally gives in.

JUNAI

Diana, the reason Rootkit is in that photograph with you is because Rootkit is your mother.

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

The Rangers all react with shock.

CURTIS

I'm sorry, I think I need to clean my ears. Did I just heard you say that Rootkit is Di's mom?

JUNAI

I did, Curtis.

No one says anything; they just turn to Diana, who – understandably – is more shocked than the rest of them.

DIANA

Father, say it is not true.

JUNAI

It is.

DIANA

But you told me that my mother died after I had been born!

JUNAI

Your mother ceased to be the woman who claimed to love you when she fell under Sigma's influence and became a virus. So what I told you is true, from a certain point of view.

Curtis SNAPS! He GRABS Junai by the collar of his shirt and SLAMS him up against the wall.

CURTIS

Don't go feeding us that line of bull, Junai. You've been lying to Diana her entire life!

JUNAI

Yes, I have. I do not deny it. But I did it for her protection.

CURTIS

Protection?

ROBIN

Curtis, that's enough!

Curtis ignores him.

CURTIS

How could you lie to her? I'll bet you're not even her real father; you've probably been lying about that, too!

DIANA

Curtis, how could you even entertain such a notion?

CURTIS

If he lied to you about your mom, what's to say he's not lying about anything else?

JUNAI

Diana, Curtis is right. There is much I have not told you about your past, and much I have not been completely truthful about.

A blinking dot appears on the map.

ROBIN

Another virus?

DIANA

It is located in the ruins of File City. Why would it be there?

JUNAI

I do not know, but perhaps you should investigate.

CURTIS

You just want to avoid answering our questions.

ROBIN

Curtis, we'll worry about that later. We have to look into this virus.

Curtis releases Junai.

CURTIS

I'm not finished with you yet, Junai. We'll continue this when we get back.

He joins the other Rangers, and they get ready to morph.

ROBIN/JODI/MITCHELL/DIANA/CURTIS

Digitize!

MORPHING SEQUENCE.

ROBIN

Digi Ranger Red!

JODI

Digi Ranger Yellow!

MITCHELL

Digi Ranger Blue!

DIANA

Digi Ranger Pink!

CURTIS

Digi Ranger Black!

EXT. – RUINED CITY. DAY.

A lobster-looking creature, STUXNET, is digging through some rubble. He tosses aside some stray pieces of rebar along with quite a few cinderblocks.

STUXNET

Geez, why would Rootkit hide her backup data here?

He doesn't see the Rangers materialize behind him.

STUXNET

Rootkit must be nuts.

CURTIS

Hey, Crab Legs!

Stuxnet turns around to face them. He backs up in surprise.

STUXNET

Uh….Who are you?

ROBIN

We'll be asking the questions here, Red Lobster.

JODI

So, what's Rootkit got you rooting around for?

Stuxnet says nothing; instead, he starts scuttling away.

JODI

We got a runner.

MITCHELL

I noticed.

Curtis hurries after Stuxnet; Diana's not far behind him. The other three Rangers start following, but Stuxnet has a good lead on them. He looks back to see how far behind him they are.

CURTIS

Get back here!

He LEAPS at Stuxnet, tackling him to the ground. They roll, Stuxnet trying to get Curtis off of him.

Curtis finally pins Stuxnet to the ground, holding his knee on Stuxnet's face to hold him down.

CURTIS

Start talking. Where's Rootkit?

STUXNET

Probably on the airship.

MITCHELL

And where, exactly, would that be?

STUXNET

Have you tried looking up? I don't know where it is now; it's a ship, you idiot! It moves!

ROBIN

Then tell us where it was before you came here.

STUXNET

In. The. Sky!

Curtis presses his knee down harder on Stuxnet's face, making him cry out.

STUXNET

GAH!

CURTIS

Don't you sass us, or I'll fry you in melted butter!

STUXNET

How can you kill me when you've got Malwares to worry about?

The Rangers turn around; there is indeed a squadron of Malwares, ready for a fight.

Curtis picks Stuxnet up and holds him against the wall, PINNING him there by jamming a piece of rebar through his shoulder.

CURTIS

You stay right there.

He joins the other Rangers in fighting the Malwares, coming in with a flying kick to one Malware's head. Another Malware gets hit with a hard uppercut to the chin.

Diana catches one Malware's fist and, before it can retaliate, she PUNCHES the Malware in the shoulder, breaking its arm; she drops it by karate chopping it in the neck. Another Malware is taken down by a quick series of punches to the chest.

Mitchell uses one Malware to block another Malware's punch. He swings the Malware he's using as a meat shield, using it to bludgeon two more Malwares before kicking it away.

Jodi has brought out her weapons and is using them to bludgeon two deflect two Malwares' attacks, before knocking them both away with a kick. She flips out of the way of a Malware coming at her from behind, landing on its shoulders, her feet on either side of its neck. One good twist, and the Malware falls with a snapped neck.

Robin also has his weapons out, and he cuts down two Malwares. Another Malware gets one sword through its stomach, before Robin cuts it diagonally from the shoulder down. He quickly turns, cutting two more Malwares –

And he spots Stuxnet pulling himself free from the rebar!

ROBIN

Guys! Crabby's free!

He hurries over to Stuxnet. He leaps the rest of the way, ready to bring his swords down.

Stuxnet catches Robin's swords in his claws.

STUXNET

Were you thinking about using these on me?

ROBIN

Let go of my swords!

STUXNET

Sure thing, Red. Just let me do one thing, first.

He tightens his grip on Robin's swords –

CAUSING THE SWORDS TO SNAP IN HALF!

ROBIN

(SHOCKED)

What?

Stuxnet KICKS him back.

STUXNET

Oh, and the name's not Crab Legs or Crabby or Red Lobster. It's Stuxnet.

The other Rangers join Robin. Mitchell helps him to his feet.

MITCHELL

You okay, buddy?

ROBIN

Yeah, but look at my swords.

STUXNET

You should worry less about your swords and more about your spines.

The other Rangers have their weapons ready and get prepared for a fight.

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

INT. – VIRUS AIRSHIP – BRIDGE. DAY.

Rootkit is watching the action unfold via a view screen. She turns when she hears Sigma's voice as he steps into the room.

SIGMA

Rootkit! I understand you sent Stuxnet to the ruins of File City without authorization. What could compel you to do such a thing?

ROOTKIT

My apologies, Sigma. But there is something in the city that had been left there for safe keeping before you went to sleep. It was a packet of data that, you will remember, you asked me to put away in a safe place long ago in the event we were to encounter an enemy more dangerous than the Anti-Virus Programs. With all due respect, Sigma, I would say that the Power Rangers are a dangerous threat.

She turns back to the view screen.

ROOTKIT

I selected Stuxnet to find this data because of his exemplary tracking skills. That and he was there with me when I hid it in the city. You will remember that this packet of data can increase your capabilities, making you even more powerful than you already are.

Sigma steps up to the view screen to join her.

SIGMA

Rootkit, while I appreciate the gesture, I would prefer you approach me for permission the next time you decide to do something like this. Understand?

ROOTKIT

I understand, Sigma. And I promise you, it will not happen again.

They watch as the Rangers gang up on Stuxnet, all attacking him at once, making it difficult for him to retaliate.

SIGMA

It would appear Stuxnet is having trouble facing five opponents at once.

ROOTKIT

Would you like me to go down there and help him?

SIGMA

No. Execute .

EXT. – RUINED CITY. DAY.

Stuxnet manages to throw the Rangers off of him, just as he begins to grow.

ROBIN

Oh man, not this again!

JODI

Okay, people, time to call out our robots!

They press the proper buttons on their Digivices, calling out their Zords and going into the cockpits.

ROBIN

Red Ranger, Hawk Zord, ready!

JODI

Yellow Ranger, Lion Zord, let's do this.

MITCHELL

Blue Ranger, Tiger Zord, ready to go.

DIANA

Pink Ranger, Bear Zord, prepared for battle.

CURTIS

Black Ranger, Panther Zord, set up and ready to go.

ROBIN

Then let's not waste any time and form the Megazord!

He moves the lever above the control console while pressing down on the pedal, as do the other Rangers in their proper Zords.

MEGAZORD FORMATION SEQUENCE.

The Megazord is formed – Tiger and Lion forming the legs, Lion forming the torso and right arm, Panther forming the left arm, and Hawk forming the head.

The Network Megazord is ready for battle.

Stuxnet wastes no time in charging at the Megazord. They meet and grapple, pushing against each other, trying to gain the upper hand. Stuxnet's claws dig into the Megazord's arms.

MEGAZORD COCKPIT.

Diana and Curtis move their control sticks, trying to get the Megazord's arms to move. The control console starts sparking and smoking.

CURTIS

I don't like the look of this.

DIANA

He is preventing us from using our arms.

CURTIS

And if this console catches fire, well, I hope there's a fire extinguisher around here somewhere.

JODI

He might be stopping us from using the arms, but I think he forgot we have legs. Mitch, let's put our legs to use.

MITCHELL

You got it, Jodi.

OUTSIDE.

The Megazord raises its legs and plants them on Stuxnet's face. The feet push against Stuxnet's face as he tries to pull the Megazord back down.

STUXNET

Hey, not fair.

The Megazord pushes and pushes against his face. It even kicks him, but he still refuses to let go.

IN THE COCKPIT.

The entire control console is starting to spark and smoke from the strain now.

ROBIN

Curtis, that fire extinguisher is starting to look like a good idea now. We might need one if this guy doesn't let us go soon.

JODI

Don't worry, Robin. Either he'll take our hands, or we'll take his.

OUTSIDE.

The Megazord gives Stuxnet one more kick in the face and pushes against him –

Finally RIPPING HIS CLAWS OUT OF HIS ARMS!

STUXNET

(PAINFUL YELL)

IN THE COCKPIT.

JODI

See? What'd I tell you?

ROBIN

Okay, this has gone on long enough. Stuxnet! Can you hear me? You have one more chance to tell us where Rootkit is. It's really important that we talk to her.

OUTSIDE.

Stuxnet's fallen to his knees. Blood is coming out of the stubs where his claws used to be.

STUXNET

I'm not telling you anything.

MEGAZORD COCKPIT.

DIANA

If he will not talk, then he is of no use to us.

ROBIN

If you say so, Di.

He presses the proper button on the control console.

OUTSIDE.

The Mega Sword appears in the Megazord's hand. The Megazord gets ready to strike Stuxnet down.

STUXNET

Wait, wait! I can tell you where the airship last was! Will that suffice?

The Megazord stops its attack.

IN THE COCKPIT.

The Rangers are all looking down at Stuxnet.

ROBIN

You think he's telling the truth?

DIANA

No virus is to be trusted.

MITCHELL

I don't know; it's worth a shot.

JODI

Yeah, why not.

CURTIS

Maybe we should hear him out.

ROBIN

Okay.

(TO STUXNET)

Alright you. Out with it.

OUTSIDE.

STUXNET

There's no guarantee that it'll still be there, but it was last hovering over Kerberus Lake. But that's all I know, I promise.

IN THE COCKPIT.

Robin turns to the other Rangers.

ROBIN

That good enough for you guys?

JODI

It's worth looking into, so let's just cut him up and move on.

CURTIS

Yeah, it couldn't hurt.

ROBIN

Diana?

Diana's silent for a moment as she thinks it over.

DIANA

What Father said has raised many questions. If going to Kerberus Lake will answer at least one of those questions, then I will be willing to do so.

ROBIN

But what about this guy?

DIANA

Cut him down.

MITCHELL

Well, he wasn't exactly doing anything wrong. If you think about it, we instigated things.

DIANA

Yes, but you forget that we are tasked with destroying the viruses before they become a real threat.

MITCHELL

True. Might as well put that sword to work.

CURTIS

Too bad I didn't think to bring any butter.

JODI

Robin, you know what I'll say. Cut cut, chop chop.

Robin's quiet for a quick moment.

ROBIN

Majority rules. May as well make it unanimous. Diana, Curtis, it's your show now.

Curtis and Diana take their places at their station. They move their control sticks –

OUTSIDE.

AND CLEAVE STUXNET IN TWO!

Stuxnet converts into a damaged line of code and disperses.

EXT. – LAKESIDE. DAY.

The Rangers' Zords – now out of Megazord configuration – arrive at the lake. There's no sign of the airship.

BEAR ZORD COCKPIT.

Diana is looking up at the sky. Slowly, she lowers her head, almost in sadness.

HAWK ZORD COCKPIT.

ROBIN

Diana, I'm sorry.

BEAR ZORD COCKPIT.

DIANA

Do not apologize, Robin. As you yourself said, it was worth looking into. I only wish I would have gotten some answers today.

LION ZORD COCKPIT.

JODI

There will be other chances, Diana.

TIGER ZORD COCKPIT.

MITCHELL

Yeah, it's not the end of the world.

PANTHER ZORD COCKPIT.

CURTIS

Come on, let's just get back. Junai still has some questions he needs to answer.

OUTSIDE.

The Zords turn and start to leave. The Bear Zord stops and turns back to the lake.

IN THE COCKPIT.

Diana takes off her helmet and wipes some tears away from her eyes.

DIANA

I will find an answer. One way or another.

She replaces her helmet.

END.


	8. Disabled Megazord

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 8

"DISABLED MEGAZORD"

TEASER

EXT. – GLENDALE. NIGHT.

Robin – morphed – is standing on the roof of a tall building, keeping a silent vigil over the town below. Off in the distance, we can hear the sound of police sirens.

A police report is playing – he's tuned his Digivice to the police frequencies.

DISPATCH

All units, we have a 10-31 at Pine and Plank. Available units respond.

ROBIN

That's a crime in progress. It might take a while for the cops to get there.

He calls out the Hawk Zord and enters the cockpit.

IN THE COCKPIT.

Robin presses down on one of the pedals and slides the control sticks forward.

EXT. – ALLEY. NIGHT.

A hole has been blown in the wall of a retail store. Four thugs climb through the hole, each one carrying a big bag of loot – save for one, who just has a coffee pot.

THUG #1

The cops are coming. We gotta go.

THUG #2

What about that red guy people are talking about?

THUG #3

You actually believe that?

THUG #4

Hey, guys! Look! I got a coffee pot!

THUG #1

(SARCASTICALLY)

Yes, Lenny. Your enthusiasm is a motivator for us all.

They start to make their escape –

Only to be blocked by Robin, who has his swords out and ready.

THUG #3

What the –

Robin CHARGES!

MOMENTS LATER.

The police arrive and find the four thugs bruised and tied up.

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

INT. – ROBIN'S HOUSE – ROBIN'S ROOM. MORNING.

Robin's alarm goes off. He reaches over and turns the alarm off.

ROBIN

(SLEEPILY)

Probably shouldn't have stayed out until five.

DOWNSTAIRS – MOMENTS LATER.

Robin – now fully dressed – comes down the stairs and enters the kitchen, where his father is making breakfast.

LOUIS

Morning, Robin.

ROBIN

Hi Did.

He sits at the table, between his mother and little sister.

AMY

Surprised to see us home for once?

ROBIN

Kind of. I mean, you guys are always working late or out of state.

AMY

I'm sorry, Robin.

AMANDA

You know something that's even more surprising, Robin? Daddy's making breakfast.

LOUIS

So Robin, how do you like your eggs? Scrambled or scrambled?

ROBIN

(SARCASTICALLY)

Wow, that's a lot of choices. May as well go with scrambled.

His Digivice beeps.

ROBIN

On second thought, Dad, I think I'm gonna have to pass on breakfast. I told Mitchell I'd meet him before class.

He gives his mom and sister a hug before leaving.

OUTSIDE.

Robin looks around to make sure no one's listening, before activating the communication function on his Digivice.

ROBIN

Yeah?

MITCHELL

(THROUGH THE DIGIVICE)

They're talking about you again.

ROBIN

We'll talk about this at school.

INSIDE.

Louis has finished passing out his poor excuse of scrambled eggs and toast.

LOUIS

So Amanda, we're a bit out of the loop. Who's this red guy everyone's talking about?

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH – HALLWAY. DAY.

The four Rangers have gathered around Robin's locker.

ROBIN

It would have taken the cops too long to get there. By the time they had, those thugs would have been long gone.

MITCHELL

Robin, you heard what Junai said about these nightly excursions of yours.

ROBIN

Well, why not use these powers to help stop crimes?

JODI

I'm kind of with Robin on this one. Why would Junai have given us these powers if he didn't want us to use them?

ROBIN

I will admit that I probably stayed out a bit later than usual this time. I think I only got about two hours of sleep.

Their Digivices beep. Norton's voice comes through.

NORTON

(THROUGH THE DIGIVICES)

The four of you had better get to Window Island. We found the virus that made Sigma's zombie program.

ROBIN

We'll be there as soon as we can, Norton.

(TO THE OTHERS)

Let's hope the computer lab's free.

EXT. – ISLAND – FOREST. MORNING.

Robin, Jodi, Curtis, and Mitchell appear. Diana and Norton turn to meet them – the latter two are hiding behind some trees.

The other four quickly find their own hiding places and observe Conficker, who's slowly walking around, a handheld device in his hand.

JODI

Who's that guy?

DIANA

His name is Conficker. He is an expert at program code.

CURTIS

Then how do you know he's the one who made that zombie program for Sigma?

NORTON

Let's just say he has a tendency to think out loud.

Conficker proceeds to do just that.

CONFICKER

Sigma knows the undead have a weakness. I'm not sure I can code a countermeasure for that, assuming I find any cadavers here.

NORTON

See what I mean?

Robin moves to get a better look.

Conficker stops moving around and turns in their direction.

CONFICKER

You know I can hear you talking, right?

Norton and the Rangers reveal themselves to him.

DIANA

Speak, virus. What brings you here?

CONFICKER

I'm on a mission for Sigma. That's all you need to know.

JODI

Good enough for me to want to break your face.

CURTIS

I'm with Jodi on this one, if only to get payback for what you did to Kaspersky. We heard you say you're looking for more corpses to reanimate like you did our friend.

CONFICKER

It's a war. There will inevitably be casualties.

Norton and the Rangers are silent for a moment, just angrily glaring at Conficker.

Curtis breaks that silence.

CURTIS

(ANNOYED SIGH)

Yup.

He presses the main button on his Digivice and morphs.

Before anyone else can do anything, Curtis CHARGES for Conficker and delivers a HARD PUNCH to the virus's face, knocking him down. Curtis doesn't allow Conficker to get up, repeatedly KICKING him in the gut.

Conficker manages to grab Curtis's foot and throw him away.

Norton and the other Rangers join Curtis as he picks himself up off the ground.

MITCHELL

Easy, killer.

CURTIS

Well, while the rest of you were just standing there like a bunch of slack-jawed idiots –

ROBIN

Let's morph.

The rest of the Rangers prepare to morph.

ROBIN/JODI/DIANA/MITCHELL

Digitize!

MORPHING SEQUENCE.

ROBIN

Digi Ranger Red!

JODI

Digi Ranger Yellow!

MITCHELL

Digi Ranger Blue!

DIANA

Digi Ranger Pink!

Conficker is less than impressed.

CONFICKER

Was it really necessary to tell me your Ranger colors? I'm not colorblind.

NORTON

No, but you'll soon be dead.

Both sides just face each other down.

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

INT. – VIRUS AIRSHIP – BRIDGE. MORNING.

Sigma and Rootkit are watching the action unfold via the main view screen.

ROOTKIT

Far be it from me to question your infinite wisdom, Sigma, but did you anticipate Norton and the Power Rangers to arrive as well?

SIGMA

I would hardly call this an unexpected development. But as it stands, given their killing of Stuxnet, as well as your reports of their killings of Sasser and Zeus, I will be quite surprised if we ever set eyes upon Conficker again after today. However, I am confident that he will develop some sort of plan to battle them. A new program, perhaps?

They watch on the view screen as Conficker starts beating the Rangers back. Even Norton is thrown aside.

SIGMA

Or we could use a program of our own. I'm curious to see how well he will fare against the Network Megazord. Execute the Virus Enlargement Program.

EXT. – ISLAND FOREST. MORNING.

Conficker is surrounded by lines of binary code and when it disperses, he's TOWERING OVER NORTON AND THE RANGERS!

ROBIN

Hang back, Norton. We've got this.

The Rangers call out their Zords and enter the cockpits. They move the levers over the control consoles and press down on the pedals.

MEGAZORD FORMATION SEQUENCE.

The Network Megazord is ready for battle.

CONFICKER

If I had a watch, I'd be looking at it real condescendingly right now.

The Megazord makes a move, throwing a punch. Conficker dodges the punch and delivers one to the Megazord's abdomen. He shakes his hand, trying to dull the pain.

CONFICKER

Ow! That's what I get for punching a giant robot.

The Megazord hits him with a hard punch. It picks him up and gets ready to slam him into the ground with a pile driver.

Before the Megazord can perform the move, Conficker inserts a small USB flash drive into a tiny slot in the Megazord's elbow.

The Megazord SLAMS Conficker into the ground.

INT THE COCKPIT.

The Rangers are cheering.

CURTIS

I hope that hurt, pal!

JODI

Okay, who's up for putting this guy down for good?

ROBIN

Sounds like a plan.

He flips the Mega Sword switch.

OUTSIDE.

Nothing happens.

IN THE COCKPIT.

Robin flips the switch again.

MITCHELL

Well? Where's that sword?

ROBIN

I don't know. Diana, what's going on?

DIANA

I do not know. This is odd.

OUTSIDE.

Conficker picks himself up off the ground.

CONFICKER

(LAUGHING)

Can't bring out your sword, can you? Oh, I'm sorry, did I fail to mention that I uploaded a program into your little toy? Not being able to bring out your oversized letter opener is just the beginning. Pretty soon, all of your systems will shut down, and you'll all be at my mercy.

(LAUGHS)

The Megazord starts moving towards him.

IN THE COCKPIT.

JODI

We need to take this guy down before his program finishes running.

ROBIN

How? Without the Mega Sword, our chances of destroying him are slim.

MITCHELL

We can still pummel him.

CURTIS

My thoughts exactly.

He moves the control sticks.

CURTIS

Uh-oh.

JODI

"Uh-oh"?

CURTIS

I can't move my arm!

DIANA

Nor can I!

OUTSIDE.

The Megazord's still moving towards Conficker, but its arms aren't moving.

Conficker can't help but gloat.

CONFICKER

You look so stupid, moving like that! Here, let me give you a hand.

He PUNCHES the Megazord, making it stumble. One more punch, and the Megazord GOES DOWN.

IN THE COCKPIT.

Jodi and Mitchell are struggling to move their control sticks.

JODI/MITCHELL

I can't move the leg!

OUTSIDE.

Conficker starts pounding his foot down on the Megazord's torso.

CONFICKER

I have to admit, it sure is an honor to beat down the people giving Sigma such a hard time.

He keeps KICKING the Megazord while it's down.

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

Conficker's still kicking the Megazord.

IN THE COCKPIT.

The Rangers are still trying to get the Megazord to move. The control consoles are starting to spark and smoke.

CURTIS

Please tell me we invested in that fire extinguisher!

His console EXPLODES! A shard of the console hits his helmet's visor, causing it to crack.

The other consoles start exploding.

OUTSIDE.

Norton's been watching this whole scene unfold. He takes a grenade off his belt and THROWS it at Conficker. The grenade explodes at Conficker's foot. Another one explodes next to Conficker's face. He recoils, holding the side of his face.

CONFICKER

(PAINFUL YELL)

Conficker turns into a string of code and disperses, making his escape.

INT. – AIRSHIP – BRIDGE. MORNING.

Conficker materializes. He's now back to normal size, and still holding the side of his face. A concerned Malware approaches.

MALWARE

Conficker hurt?

CONFICKER

It burns! IT BURNS!

SIGMA

Malware, see to it that Conficker gets the proper medical attention. That alone will be reward enough for disabling the Megazord, at least.

The Malware leads Conficker away, the latter still howling in agony.

Rootkit and Sigma are silent for a moment. Rootkit breaks that silence.

ROOTKIT

Was that your intent all along, Sigma? Have Conficker disable the Network Megazord?

SIGMA

I had him code that program in the chance he encountered the Megazord. I didn't expect him to encounter it today, but aside from his injuries, he performed well.

Just then, Mydoom steps onto the bridge.

MYDOOM

Does someone want to tell me why Conficker is being hauled off to the medical bay, and why it looks like half his face has been burned off?

SIGMA

An unfortunate consequence of his battle with the Rangers. You will be happy to know, however, that he was successful in disabling their Megazord.

Mydoom clenches his fists.

MYDOOM

So instead of sending out several viruses at once to eliminate this threat, you sent out just ONE in the hopes that he could at least stall them?

He moves closer to Sigma.

MYDOOM

Are you purposefully sending our troops to their death?

ROOTKIT

Mydoom, you're out of line!

A glance from Sigma is enough to silence her.

SIGMA

Mydoom, you will do well to remember that I am your superior, and these are my decisions. Your role is to simply follow my instructions. Or have you forgotten how the last argument between you and I ended? If I remember correctly, you had a shattered spine and two broken arms. And if you ever question my decisions again, Mydoom, I will make sure that you do not walk out of the medical bay alive. Is that understood?

Mydoom backs off, but says nothing.

SIGMA

I'll take your silence as a yes. Now, go oversee Conficker's recovery.

Mydoom still doesn't move.

ROOTKIT

Sigma gave you an order, so why are you still just standing around?

Mydoom says nothing; he just leaves the room.

ROOTKIT

I think it's safe to say that Mydoom has a problem with authority, Sigma. Particularly, your authority.

SIGMA

It's no secret he longs for my position. Fortunately for Mydoom, he is nothing but talk. Now, let's hope that Conficker's recovery is quick.

EXT. – ISLAND FOREST. MORNING.

The Rangers have unmorphed and are now joining Norton and Avast – who arrived sometime off screen – are checking on the disabled Megazord. Curtis is looking at what's left on the control console.

CURTIS

I'm calling it now, guys – this officially blows.

JODI

Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree. That guy's virus really did a number on us.

DIANA

While we are on that subject, how long do you suppose it will take to eradicate it so we can fix the Megazord? Norton? Avast?

NORTON

I'm looking into it now.

He indeed is looking at a handheld device he's hooked up to what's left of the control console in the cockpit.

NORTON

It's a pretty nasty program. Level Five, at least, one of the most powerful programs there could be.

AVAST

That will take at least a week to eradicate. Fingers crossed no virus decides to go giant on you guys.

ROBIN

Wonderful.

He tosses a panel aside in disgust.

ROBIN

Ow.

He holds his shoulder.

JODI

Are you okay, Robin?

ROBIN

Yeah. I think we all got a little banged up when the console exploded.

CURTIS

I'm surprised that thing didn't take out my eye.

MITCHELL

Forget your eye, what about our lives? We'd all be dead now if Norton hadn't tossed those grenades.

NORTON

What did you expect me to do, sit there and watch you die?

AVAST

At least you're okay. Why don't you all head home and recover? We'll work on getting the Megazord fixed up.

DIANA

They can go home. I will remain here to aid the two of you.

ROBIN

Gonna have fun explaining these bruises to Mom and Dad.

CURTIS

Just tell them you played dodgeball in gym class.

MITCHELL

That's assuming the school hasn't called our parents and told them that we skipped a good chunk of the day.

Robin, Jodi, Mitchell, and Curtis press the proper buttons on their Digivices and disperse as strings of code.

INT. – VIRUS AIRSHIP – MEDICAL BAY. DAY.

Conficker is resting on a medical bed; half of his face is wrapped up in gauze.

Sigma steps into the room. The Malware attending to Conficker steps aside.

SIGMA

I understand you will make a full recovery, given your condition.

CONFICKER

My face. Norton ruined it.

He turns to face Sigma.

SIGMA

Let me see.

(TO THE MALWARE)

Remove the gauze. I want to see the extent of the damage.

The Malware slowly starts unwrapping the gauze. When it's finished, it's revealed that nearly half of Conficker's face has been BURNED OFF! He somewhat resembles the Batman villain Two-Face.

CONFICKER

Norton's grenade. It did this to me. I won't rest until I've paid him back.

SIGMA

Want my advice? Do not make it a personal battle. That will only result in you losing more than half your face.

He turns and leaves the room. Conficker clenches his fists in anger.

END.


	9. Seeking Answers

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 9

"SEEKING ANSWERS"

TEASER

INT. – DIGITAL WORLD – JUNAI'S HOUSE – DIANA'S ROOM. DAY.

Diana is sitting on her bed, looking at the photograph from before. We can only imagine the thoughts going through her head right now.

She turns the picture over and finds something written on the back:

"Brooke and Diana – proud mother and beautiful daughter."

Diana stands up, folding the picture up and putting it in her pocket.

DIANA

I must find Rootkit. I need to know the truth.

INT THE MAIN ROOM.

Diana turns on the wall-mounted map of the Digital World.

DIANA

But first I need to find the airship.

The map cycles through several locations –

Until it comes to a stop over the ocean.

DIANA

There.

EXT. – OCEAN. DAY.

The airship is hovering over the ocean. A long hose has come out of the bottom of the ship and it's using that hose to siphon the water up into the ship.

INT. – AIRSHIP – PUMP ROOM. DAY.

The seawater is currently being processed; the salt's being removed from the water.

Diana materializes behind one of the various pumps. Her Digivice beeps.

JUNAI

(THROUGH THE DIGIVICE)

Diana, what are you doing?

DIANA

Finding the truth, and the only way I can do so is to locate Rootkit. Should any viruses or Malwares attempt to stop me, I will cut them down.

She moves out from behind the pump to begin her search.

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

INT. – AIRSHIP – MEDICAL BAY. DAY.

Conficker is still lying on the medical bed. Mydoom is now checking his vital signs.

MYDOOM

Your recovery's coming along nicely. Unfortunately, there's not much to be done about your face.

CONFICKER

Must you remind me, Mydoom?

MYDOOM

All things considered, you should be lucky you're alive.

CONFICKER

Only because Sigma plans ahead.

Neither of them see Diana sneak past the open door. She comes back and looks inside, trying to stay out of sight. There's a security camera panning the room – it's currently looking away from Diana.

Slowly, she crawls into the room, trying to stay as low as she can. She comes to a stop under Conficker's bed, just as Mydoom walks over to it.

MYDOOM

Well, you'll be happy to know that you'll be free to go in about two days' time.

CONFICKER

Two days? May as well be two months. I'm gonna start climbing the walls!

Diana decides that it's time to make her move. She FLIPS the bed as she stands, sending it FLYING against the wall. Before Mydoom can do anything, she grabs him and SLAMS him against the medical equipment.

MYDOOM

What?!

DIANA

I am searching for Rootkit. Tell me where she is, and I give you my word that no harm shall befall you.

Conficker manages to get to his feet.

CONFICKER

You've got some nerve, Pink Ranger.

Diana releases Mydoom and turns to face Conficker, ready to fight. She recoils when she sees that half of his face has been burned off thanks to Norton's grenade before.

CONFICKER

Like the facial? You can thank your friend Norton for that. Believe me, I would LOVE to repay the favor.

DIANA

Allow me to damage the rest of you so that it matches.

Mydoom JUMPS her from behind, SLAMMING her against the wall before PUNCHING her in the gut. Diana grabs his fist before he can punch her again and twist it, nearly breaking his wrist, before KICKING him in the face.

Conficker moves in. Diana THROWS Mydoom against him, knocking them both to the ground.

DIANA

I will not ask again. Where is Rootkit?

The door opens, and several Malwares rush into the room. They're joined by Sigma.

SIGMA

What's all the commotion?

CONFICKER

The Pink Ranger! She's looking for Rootkit!

DIANA

Tell me where she is, and I will let you live.

Sigma doesn't buy it.

SIGMA

(LAUGHS)

You're in no position to make threats. Look around you, young one – you are outnumbered.

Diana gets ready to morph.

DIANA

Perhaps, but I will find Rootkit's location.

She presses the main button on her Digivice and morphs, spear at the ready.

DIANA

Even if I have to slaughter all of you to do so.

She gets ready to charge.

INT. – AIRSHIP – BRIDGE. DAY.

Rootkit is standing at a Malware's station, monitoring the water pump. The image of the pump is replaced by an alert; at the same time, an alarm starts blaring.

ROOTKI

What's this?

INT. – MEDICAL BAY.

Diana has been busy, it seems. Quite a few Malwares are on the floor; one has her spear embedded in its back, so she has to resort to using her fists to fight. Some Malwares are punched, some are kicked, one has its head slammed into the wall.

She picks a scalpel up off of a nearby examination table and uses it to cut a Malware's throat. She then THRWOS the scalpel at Sigma, who simply bats it away – though the blade does cut into his hand.

Diana recovers her spear.

SIGMA

You certainly mean business. Tell me, Pink Ranger, why is it that you seek my first officer?

DIANA

I have my reasons. And they are reasons you do not need to know about.

INT. – BRIDGE.

The view screen is now showing the scene from within the medical bay, complete with audio, so Rootkit's heard the whole thing.

ROOTKIT

What could she possibly want with me?

INT. – MEDICAL BAY.

Sigma starts walking towards Diana.

SIGMA

In that case, I'm afraid I can't allow you to meet her. Instead, this room shall be your tomb.

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

Sigma is still moving towards Diana, who backs away. She bumps into Mydoom, who grabs her arms, keeping her from using her weapon.

Sigma reaches out and grabs Diana by the neck, lifting her off her feet.

SIGMA

I still don't know why you're searching for Rootkit, nor do I care. Either way, you have failed.

Diana manages to kick him in the gut, making him lose his grip and drop her. She quickly leaves the room as Mydoom, Conficker, and the remaining Malwares rush to Sigma's side.

INT. – STORAGE ROOM. DAY.

Diana's hiding among the crates – she's unmorphed now and is trying to catch her breath. Each crate is filled with packets and clusters of data.

DIANA

That was foolish of me. I need to be more careful.

The door opens. A small group of three Malwares enters. Diana shrinks back into the shadows, trying to stay out of sight.

The Malwares stop just in front of her hiding place.

MALWARE #1

Malwares hear Power Ranger on ship?

MALWARE #2

Malware hear that, yeah.

MALWARE #3

If Malwares find Ranger, Sigma be happy?

MALWARE #2

Sigma never happy.

Diana quietly slips out of the room and into the hallway while they're not looking.

DIANA

They will be on high alert, so I must maintain stealth.

She looks around the corner to make sure there's no one there before continuing slowly down the hall. She stops when she hears footsteps.

Sigma comes around the corner, followed by Mydoom, Conficker, and some Malwares. Diana is nowhere to be seen – she's slipped unnoticed into a nearby air vent.

SIGMA

I want security increased throughout the ship. No one rests until I have the Pink Ranger's head on my wall.

MYDOOM

What if she's already left the ship?

SIGMA

I highly doubt that, Mydoom. She's got her mind set on locating Rootkit. Spread out and search the ship. Search every possible hiding place until you've found her. And then releate her location to me.

His subordinates hurry off in different directions.

SIGMA

Could it be possible that the Pink Ranger learned the truth about Rootkit?

Diana's eyes go wide; she's heard the whole thing from her hiding place.

She watches as Sigma walks off. A few seconds later, she begins crawling through the vent.

INT. – BRIDGE.

Sigma enters the bridge, and is immediately met by Rootkit.

ROOTKIT

Sigma, I know about the Ranger stowing away on the ship. I volunteer to help in the search.

SIGMA

Denied. I need you here to oversee operations.

ROOTKIT

And to keep me out of the way?

Sigma glares at her; she's clearly overstepped her bounds.

ROOTKIT

Forgive my impudence, Sigma. It's just that I heard the Pink Ranger say that she was looking for me.

SIGMA

I can't begin to imagine why.

ROOTKIT

Maybe she learned I was the one who initially killed Kaspersky.

SIGMA

You may want to keep that to yourself in case she's listening.

ROOTKIT

Right. Of course.

INT. – AIR VENT. DAY.

Diana's slowly crawling through the vent. She has very little room to move on either side or above her. It's so tight she can barely move her arms as she crawls through the vent.

DIANA

Perhaps this was not such a good idea. I am having difficulty moving.

INT. – WEAPONS VAULT.

The vent she's crawling through just happens to pass through this room. One lone Malware is in the room, inspecting the weapons. It looks up at the vent, which is making all sorts of sounds as Diana crawls through it.

The Malware takes a sword off of a nearby rack. It STABS the blade up through the vent –

INT THE VENT.

The blade comes within mere INCHES of Diana's face. Her eyes widen with shock at her close call.

The sword is pulled out of the vent.

INT THE ROOM.

The Malware inspects the hole made in the vent. Seeing no sign of anything in the vent, it simply shrugs its shoulders and walks off, leaving the room.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE. DAY.

Junai is keeping an eye on the map, which is still fixed on the airship's location.

Robin's voice comes through the communication console.

ROBIN

(THROUGH THE COMMUNICATOR)

Junai, it's Robin. Is Diana around? The rest of us can't seem to reach her.

JUNAI

That is because she is currently out of the communication range, Robin. She is on an important mission and I do not believe she wants the other Rangers to join her.

ROBIN

(THROUGH THE COMMUNICATOR)

Why not? We're a team!

JUNAI

Let us just say that it is a personal matter on her part. However, when she returns, I will let her know that you were seeking her.

EXT. – CURTIS'S HOUSE. DAY.

The four Rangers have been speaking to Junai through Robin's Digivice.

JUNAI

(THROUGH THE COMMUNICATOR)

Now, if you will excuse me, I must keep the line open in case Diana requires aid.

The line goes dead.

JODI

What could be so important that Diana can't be bothered to talk to us?

ROBIN

I'm not sure.

MITCHELL

Junai said that it was important.

CURTIS

He also said it was personal –

(SUDDEN REALIZATION)

Oh, wait a minute!

ROBIN

You don't think –

MITCHELL

She's gone after Rootkit!

JODI

(FEIGNING DISAPPOINTMENT)

And she didn't invite me.

ROBIN

We need to get in there and help her.

CURTIS

But we don't even know where she is!

ROBIN

Probably on the airship.

MITCHELL

We don't even know where THAT is!

ROBIN

We'll just have to look for it. Come on, we need to get to a computer.

INT. – AIRSHIP – VENT. DAY.

Diana's still crawling through the vent, going slow so she doesn't make as much noise. She passes by a grate and looks down into it. She can't see anything.

INT. – HALLWAY.

Diana slides the grate out of the place before dropping down into the hall. She looks around; there's no one to be seen.

She presses her back against the wall and peeks around the corner. Two Malwares walk past, going down another corridor.

Diana gets ready to make her move, but –

ROOTKIT

Pink Ranger!

Rootkit is approaching, a squad of Malwares behind her.

More Malwares arrive, coming down the various corridors. They have her surrounded.

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

The Malwares have Diana surrounded. She gets ready for a fight.

Rootkit holds up a hand, telling the Malwares to stand down, and she steps forward, moving closer to Diana.

ROOTKIT

I understand that you've been looking for me, Pink Ranger.

DIANA

Yes, that is correct.

ROOTKIT

If this is an assassination attempt, you need to work on it. You're not very stealthy.

DIANA

I am not here to end your life, Rootkit. I merely have a question, and I believe you are the only one who can answer it.

She reaches into her pocket. The Malwares tense up; they think she's reaching for a weapon.

It's no weapon, just the picture she had folded up earlier. Diana unfolds the picture and shows it to Rootkit.

DIANA

This photograph was taken when I was an infant.

ROOTKIT

Your point? You couldn't have come here just to show me your baby pictures.

DIANA

No. I did not.

ROOTKIT

Then get to the point, or I'll have you killed.

DIANA

The woman in this photograph – I believe she is my mother. And she resembles you. Rootkit, please, tell me – are you my mother? Are you, truly? I must know!

Rootkit's silent for a moment as she examines the picture –

Before she starts laughing!

ROOTKIT

(LAUGHING)

Just how foolish can you be if you actually think that? Did that old fool Junai plant that idea in your head?

DIANA

Rootkit, please! Answer me! Who are you, really?

ROOTKIT

I am Sigma's first officer, his second-in-command, his most frequent confidant!

She takes the photograph from Diana.

ROOTKIT

And if you think that the woman in this picture is me –

She stops talking and takes a closer look at the woman. The woman does indeed look a lot like Rootkit, with dark hair, fair skin, and a beautiful smile.

Rootkit looks back at Diana.

DIANA

Is it true?

Rootkit looks back at the photograph.

ROOTKIT

You're a fool.

She crumbles the photograph in her hand and throws it at Diana's feet.

ROOTKIT

You sneak aboard this ship, you attack Sigma and his troops, all to ask me that stupid question?! You've done nothing but waste my time and cause unnecessary damage to the medical bay, and for what? Because you believe that old fool Junai? Now get off this ship before I deliver your head to Sigma.

Diana says nothing; instead, she picks up the picture, presses a button on her Digivice, and dispaears.

INT. – BRIDGE.

Rootkit steps onto the bridge and joins Sigma.

SIGMA

What did she want?

ROOTKIT

Nothing important.

(SCOFFS)

Junai planted some foolish idea into her head that I was her mother. How pathetic.

SIGMA

It is indeed a foolish notion. You have always been my loyal second-in-command. Let no one tell you otherwise.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE. DAY.

The other Rangers have arrived some time ago, and they and Junai are currently watching the map.

That's when Diana teleports in. Poor girl looks positively heartbroken.

JUNAI

Diana, were you successful?

Diana doesn't answer.

ROBIN

Diana? Are you okay?

Diana gives him her best fake smile.

DIANA

I am fine, Robin, yes. Nothing is wrong. Um, if you will excuse me, I am feeling tired, and must rest.

She quickly enters her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She takes the photograph out of her pocket and uncrumples it as much as she can.

Diana keeps her eyes on the picture as she sits on the bed.

MUSIC CUE: "REFLECTION" BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA.

Diana tries to smooth the photograph as much as she can, keeping her eyes on the woman in the picture.

DIANA

I will find the answers one day. This I swear, with all my heart.

INT. – AIRSHIP – HALLWAY. DAY.

The song is still playing.

Rootkit's walking down the hallway. She catches an image of herself in a reflective surface. She says nothing; just looks at her own reflection, quietly thinking to herself.

END.


	10. Lucy

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 10

"LUCY"

TEASER

INT. – LIBRARY – COMPUTER ROOM. EARLY MORNING.

The lights and all the computers are off; it's still too early for the library to be opened.

One computer turns on all by itself. A long string of binary code comes out of the monitor. A few seconds later, the code solidifies, forming a squadron of Malwares accompanied by a virus who looks like a bipedal scorpion.

This is CRYPTOLOCKER

CRYPTOLOCKER

So this is the human world. And I'm guessing this is a place of learning and research. Well, may as well get to learning and researching.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE. MORNING.

Junai and Diana are having breakfast. Junai speaks up.

JUNAI

Diana, I believe it is time for you to experience the outside world.

DIANA

The outside world?

JUNAI

The world from which the other Rangers are from.

Diana's silent; she's thinking about it.

JUNAI

I believe it would do you good to join them out there.

DIANA

If you believe so, Father.

EXT. – GLENDALE – STREET. MORNING.

A little girl, no older than 11 or 12, is on her way to school for the day. This girl's name is Lucy.

She's suddenly beset upon by Cryptolocker and the Malwares.

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH – COMPUTER ROOM. DAY.

No one's in the room, and the lights are off. It's the perfect time for one of the computers to suddenly come to life.

A string of binary code comes out of the computer and reforms into Diana. She takes a moment to look around, taking in the sights.

DIANA

Is this their world?

She spots someone walk past the open door – it's Robin and Curtis.

CURTIS

When, exactly, am I going to have to know how to measure a stinking triangle? Why not teach us something we should actually know in life?

ROBIN

Like what?

CURTIS

Driver's Ed, for instance. How about they teach us how to actually drive a car. Can you drive a car, Robin?

ROBIN

I can drive a Zord.

CURTIS

Same, but that's totally – hold on.

He comes back to the open door to the computer lab.

CURTIS

Diana?

Diana joins the two of them in the hallway.

DIANA

Hello, Robin. Hello, Curtis.

ROBIN

What brings you here, Di?

DIANA

Father and I decided that it was time I experienced your world.

Curtis puts an arm around her shoulders as the three of them walk down the hall.

CURTIS

Well, Di-Di, let the teaching begin.

ROBIN

Did you seriously just call her "Di-Di"?

EXT. – GLENDALE – STREET. DAY.

Lucy's ducked down into a small alley to hide from Cryptolocker and the Malwares. The way she's huffing and puffing, she must have been running from them for a while.

She looks out of the alley and into the street. There's no sign of her pursuers.

LUCY

Did I lose them?

She's unaware of Cryptolocker standing behind her until he grabs her book bag in her claws.

LUCY

(SCREAMS)

CRYPTOLOCKER

So, what do you call these things? What's it for?

Lucy manages to wiggle out of her straps and runs off.

CRYPTOLOCKER

Hey, wait!

The Malwares have arrived as well, cutting Lucy off.

LUCY

(SCREAMS)

INT. – MCDONALD'S. DAY.

The five Rangers have all gathered at the restaurant for lunch. They're all sitting at the same table.

MITCHELL

Not that I'm not happy to see you here, Diana, but it sure is a surprise.

JODI

Is it permanent?

DIANA

I cannot say, Jodi, for I do not know.

CURTIS

Well, if you're gonna be hanging around here for a while, you're gonna have to learn to act like the rest of us. First step is to talk like us. No offense, Di, but the old time talk just doesn't fly around here.

DIANA

I understand. Is there anything else I need to know?

CURTIS

A lot of things, actually.

Before anyone can say anything else, they spot Lucy run past one of the windows, the Malwares in hot pursuit.

ROBIN

Were those…Malwares?

CURTIS

That can't be good.

JODI

They were after that girl. Come on; she needs help!

EXT. – MALL – PARKING LOT. DAY.

The Malwares have Lucy cornered between two trucks and the elevator, which – conveniently – is labeled "OUT OF ORDER".

The Malwares start to close in.

LUCY

Go away!

The Rangers come running up behind the Malwares.

ROBIN

Hey!

The Malwares turn to face them. They all shriek in shock. The Rangers all get ready to fight.

MITCHELL

You guys mind explaining what you're doing with the kid?

The Malwares say nothing.

JODI

Vow of silence – what a cop-out.

LUCY

Help me, please!

CURTIS

You guys heard the kid.

MITCHELL

You may want to close your eyes, kid. This is an adults only show.

The Malwares and the Rangers rush towards each other.

Robin dodges a Malware's punch, causing it to hit another Malware that had been coming up behind from behind him. That Malware gets knocked down when Robin kicks it in the knees. Another Malware tries to kick him, but he catches its foot and throws it to the ground.

Mitchell grabs an approaching Malware and SLAMS its head into the window of a nearby car, shattering the glass. Another Malware gets in one hit, but that's all Mitchell's going to allow. He grabs that Malware's arm and twists it behind the Malware's back, letting him use it as a shield to block another Malware's punch.

Jodi jumps up and KICKS a Malware in the face, knocking it back into another Malware. Another Malware comes at her, only to get punched in the neck.

Diana catches a Malware's kick and JABS her elbow into the Malware's knee, breaking it – the knee, not her elbow. She throws that Malware aside and kicks an approaching Malware in the face.

Curtis delivers a series of quick punches to a Malware's chest before moving on to his next target, SLAMMING its head into a car door.

Lucy opens her eyes just in time to see the end of the brawl.

LUCY

(IN AWE)

Wha.

The Rangers hurry over to Lucy.

JODI

Are you okay, sweetie?

LUCY

Yeah, I think so.

DIANA

At least you are safe. You should go home now.

LUCY

But I don't know where I am! I've never been to this part of town before! Those monsters chased me here, and now I'm lost. But maybe you can help me get home?

The Rangers look at each other, unsure of what to do.

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

The Rangers are still unsure about what they should do about Lucy. They've gone off to talk in private.

CURTIS

Saving the kid from the Malwares is one thing, but I don't remember signing up for an escort mission.

DIANA

Is the job of the Power Rangers not to aid those who need it?

JODI

You guys, she's obviously scared. Maybe we should help her get home, at least.

MITCHELL

But we already took out the Malwares. There's nothing to worry about.

JODI

Didn't you hear her, Mitch? She doesn't know this part of town.

(TO ROBIN)

I notice you're not saying anything.

Indeed, Robin's been rather quiet through this whole conversation.

ROBIN

That little girl can't be any older than Amanda. She could get hurt in this part of town. I refuse to let that happen.

JODI

I'm with Robin on this one. You guys can do what you want. I'm gonna help her.

She leaves the group and goes over to Lucy, who's now sitting on the curb. Jodi sits next to her.

JODI

I just realized you didn't tell us your name. I'm Jodi.

LUCY

I'm Lucy.

Robin joins them.

ROBIN

Do you know why those things were chasing you, Lucy?

Lucy shakes her head.

LUCY

They started chasing me on my way to school this morning. Them and another monster.

The other Rangers have joined them by now.

DIANA

Another monster, you say?

LUCY

Yeah. It looked like a big bug.

The Rangers all exchange a worried look; they know what this means.

LUCY

Do you know what that thing was?

ROBIN

We…have an idea. Come on, Lucy, let's get you home. Hopefully we won't see that monster on the way.

LUCY

What if we do?

CURTIS

No worries, kid. We, uh, we know people that handle things like that.

JODI

By the way, Lucy, these are my friends. Robin, Curtis, Mitchell, and Diana.

EXT. – ALLEY. DAY.

The contents of Lucy's book bag have been spilled out onto the ground. The lunch box has been emptied of all its contents, and Cryptolocker is flipping through a math book while drinking from the juice box.

CRYPTOLOCKER

How is this stuff important to the human world? I don't get it. Maybe Sigma or Rootkit can figure it out, because I can't make heads or tails of this stuff.

He looks up, just in time to see Lucy walk by with the Rangers.

CRYPTOLOCKER

Hey, it's that kid. Wait, who's that with her? Wait a minute.

FLASHBACK STARTS.

INT. – VIRUS AIRSHIP – BRIDGE. DAY.

Sigma is showing Cryptolocker an image of the Power Rangers, in both their morphed and unmorphed forms.

SIGMA

These are the Power Rangers. Commit their image to memory should you encounter them on your mission.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Cryptolocker scratches his chin in thought.

CRYPTOLOCKER

I could attack them now, but that could hurt the kid, and she might prove useful. Let's follow them for a bit and see where this goes.

He drops the book and juice and climbs up the wall.

OUT IN THE STREET.

The Rangers and Lucy are blissfully unaware of Cryptolocker watching them from a distance as they walk.

CURTIS

You said you live down on Grove, right?

LUCY

Yeah.

ROBIN

That's not too far away, actually. We should be there in about an hour or so.

MITCHELL

(TO DIANA)

Can't help but notice you're being awfully quiet, Di.

DIANA

I am merely familiarizing myself with the layout of your town.

LUCY

If you don't mind me saying, she talks funny.

MITCHELL

Yeah, we're working on that.

Diana quickly turns and looks behind them. The other Rangers turn, but they don't see anything.

LUCY

What's wrong?

DIANA

I am getting the feeling that we are not alone.

CURTIS

Well, it IS a pretty big town. There's people all over the place.

DIANA

No. Not that. I am feeling as though there is someone following us, watching us.

The other Rangers still see nothing but the other people walking down the street. They can't see Cryptolocker standing on the roof of a far-off apartment complex, watching them. He clicks his claws in annoyance over having almost been spotted.

LUCY

Can we stop for lunch? I'm hungry.

JODI

Yeah, we can do that.

INT. – PIZZA PARLOR. DAY.

Mitchell is showing Diana a pinball machine while everyone else finds a table.

MITCHELL

You want to keep the ball from going in the hole. That's what the flippers are for.

DIANA

I see.

CURTIS

You guys, pizza's on!

The two of them join everyone else at their table. Diana seems confused by the pepperoni and sausage pizza, but she says nothing, instead preferring to start eating like everyone else.

LUCY

Hey, did you hear about that red guy people are talking about?

ROBIN

That's probably just some guy thinking he's Batman or something.

LUCY

I think it's cool. He's beating up the thugs the cops can't get.

MITCHELL

It's also a good way for him to get himself hurt if he's not careful.

Diana hasn't said anything; she's been quietly eating her slice of pizza. It's obvious that she's still so unused to this world.

EXT. – BACK STREET. DAY.

The Rangers are following Lucy as she leads them down the empty street.

LUCY

I think I know where we are now. I play on this street all the time.

ROBIN

At least you're almost home. Your mom and dad must be worried.

Lucy stops walking and lowers her head.

ROBIN

I'm sorry, Lucy, did I say something wrong?

LUCY

No, Robin. It's just that….My mom and dad don't live together anymore. I only get to see my dad maybe once a month. I really miss him, but mom won't let me see him any more than that.

Jodi gives her a little hug.

JODI

Lucy, just because your mom and dad don't love each other anymore doesn't mean that they've stopped loving you. Try and remember that growing up, okay?

CRYPTOLOCKER

Oh, boo hoo hoo!

Everyone turns to face Cryptolocker, who's standing on the other end of the street, laughing at them.

CRYPTOLOCKER

(LAUGHING)

Cry me a stinking river! I guess you humans value family a lot, don't you?

Lucy steps back in fright.

LUCY

That's the monster!

The Rangers quickly get in front of Lucy as Cryptolocker approaches.

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

Cryptolocker is still approaching Lucy and the Rangers. The Rangers get ready for a fight.

CRYPTOLOCKER

Listen, I just want the kid to show me the ropes of the human world. That girl volunteered. So if you five could just step aside and let her do her job, I'll let you live…Power Rangers.

Lucy looks up at the Rangers in surprise and confusion.

LUCY

Who are the Power Rangers?

MITCHELL

Well, guess that cat's out of the bag.

JODI

Lucy, get back! We'll handle this creep.

Lucy backs away.

DIANA

Speak, virus. How did you get to this world?

CRYPTOLOCKER

It's easier than you think – I just locked on to an active IP address. Of course, I could only bring a few Malwares along, and I'm guessing you've already taken care of them.

Lucy hides behind a dumpster to watch as the Rangers prepare to morph.

ROBIN/JODI/MITCHELL/DIANA/CURTIS

Digitize!

MORPHING SEQUENCE.

ROBIN

Digi Ranger Red!

JODI

Digi Ranger Yellow!

MITCHELL

Digi Ranger Blue!

DIANA

Digi Ranger Pink!

CURTIS

Digi Ranger Black!

Lucy's eyes go wide with amazement.

LUCY

(ASTONISHED)

Wow.

The Rangers ready their weapons and CHARGE for Cryptolocker. He blocks Robin's swords with his claws and uses his tail to knock Curtis back. Mitchell is kicked to the side, and Robin is thrown into Diana.

That just leaves Jodi to come at him with her nunchaku. She manages to get in a few good hits before he grabs her hands in his claws.

JODI

Let go!

Cryptolocker's tail comes up over his head, his stinger aimed at her face. It starts to glow with energy.

Jodi quickly flips up, KICKING his tail away –

JUST AS CRYPTOLOCKER FIRES!

The blast hits the outer wall of the building close to where Lucy's hiding. The rubble falls down towards her.

JODI

LUCY!

Robin uses his swords to cut off Cryptolocker's claws, freeing Jodi.

JODI

Lucy!

ROBIN

She's fine; we'll get her, don't worry.

The other Rangers join them. They get ready to finish Cryptolocker off; their weapons are glowing.

CRYPTOLOCKER

This is going to hurt, isn't it?

ROBIN

Execute Virus Destruction Program!

The Rangers point their weapons at Cryptolocker. A stream of energy leaves their weapons and hits Cryptolocker, reducing him to nothing.

Jodi drops her weapons and hurries over to the rubble covering Lucy. She starts moving chunks of concrete and cinderblocks away.

JODI

Lucy! Lucy!

She finally uncovers Lucy – or rather, Lucy's lifeless body.

JODI

Lucy!

She takes off her helmet and starts performing CPR.

Diana starts to go over to them, but Robin grabs her shoulder, stopping her. He says nothing; just shakes his head.

Jodi has gone on to performing mouth-to-mouth as well as performing CPR. Tears have started forming in Jodi's eyes.

JODI

Come on. Come on, Lucy, wake up! Wake up, please! Lucy! Please wake up!

There's still no response. Jodi's tears are now running down her face.

JODI

No. Lucy, no.

She holds Lucy's lifeless body close to her as she starts sobbing.

JODI

(SOBBING)

I'm sorry, Lucy, I'm so sorry.

END.


	11. Brown Stranger

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 11

"BROWN STRANGER"

TEASER

INT. – NORFOLK SOFTWARE – AV LAB. NIGHT.

It's been a while since we've seen this place. All the lights are off, save for some of the lights on the control console.

There are two people in this room – one is a security guard, who's lying on the floor, unconscious. The other is a teenage boy – EVAN TURNER – he'll become our Sixth Ranger, the BROWN RANGER.

Evan steps up to one of the VR Pods, which are vacant and open. He climbs into one of the pods and pulls the cover closed.

The pod hums to life, and Evan goes limp as his consciousness is uploaded to the Digital World.

INT. – DIGITAL WORLD – JUNAI'S HOUSE. NIGHT.

Evan slowly walks over to a panel in the wall. He slides it open, revealing the box that held the Digivices.

Opening the box, Evan finds –

A SIXTH DIGIVICE!

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

EXT. – GLENDALE. NIGHT.

A high-speed pursuit is in process. It looks like most of the Glendale PD is in on it, chasing the four suspect vehicles. The other vehicles move out of the way, as do the pedestrians.

IN ONE COP CAR –

A young rookie cop is at the wheel, while his partner – a seasoned veteran – is in the passenger seat.

ROOKIE COP

I think the only way we'll catch these guys is if they either crash or run out of gas.

VETERAN COP

You don't know these guys like I do, kid. They're part of a major crime ring in Dallas – they know how to drive in a chase.

Something passes by overhead, something BIG and RED. This doesn't go unnoticed.

ROOKIE COP

The heck was that? Did we call in air support or something?

COP (V. O.)

What the heck are these things?

He's referring to the four large things hurrying past – IT'S THE ZORDS!

The seasoned cop beams, smiling like a little kid.

ROOKIE COP

What's going on?

VETERAN COP

Boy, you are in for a show tonight.

OUTSIDE.

The Hawk Zord DIVES towards the suspect vehicles, FIRING its guns. The bullets tear into a car's tires. The car loses control, FLIPPING onto its roof. Another car SLAMS into it, bringing it to a stop.

The rest of the Zords have blocked off the road, preventing the other cars from going anywhere. The thugs climb out of their cars, firearms and blunt weapons ready.

The Hawk Zord lands nearby.

The Zords' cockpits open.

And the Rangers LEAP out of their Zords.

The Rangers immediately get to work taking out the thugs with well-placed punches and kicks. The thugs with the guns can't get off a clear shot. They are soon taken out.

By the time the police arrive, all the thugs have been taken out; they're lying on the ground, the ones still conscious writing in pain.

The police lieutenant takes a megaphone out of the back seat of his car.

LIEUTENANT

This is the Glendale Police! Identify yourselves!

Instead of speaking, the Rangers LEAP up to their Zords. One by one, they all strike a battle pose before answering.

ROBIN/JODI/MITCHELL/DIANA/CURTIS

WE ARE THE POWER RANGERS!

INT. – GLENDALE POLICE STATION – CHIEF'S OFFICE. MORNING.

The local newspaper, The Glendale Daily News, has already published a story about the previous night. Chief Loeb isn't very happy about this.

LOEB

"Power Ranger: No Longer a Myth". That is front page news. People call them heroes; they're not heroes, they're vigilantes.

One cop, Trooper Ellison – he'll have importance later, don't worry – raises his hand.

LOEB

Yeah?

ELLISON

Vigilantes or not, they did bag us a branch of that Dallas crime ring.

LOEB

I don't care if they bagged us the devil. Taking the law into your own hands in my town is a good way to get yourself hurt. You find them, you get them off the streets!

INT. – ROBIN'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM. MORNING.

Robin comes into the living room with a bowl of cereal. His parents and Amanda are already here. The morning news is playing.

AMANDA

Robin, look at this. Superheroes.

ROBIN

What?

LOUS

Here, watch.

He turns up the volume as a news anchor speaks over footage of the Power Rangers from the previous night.

NEWS ANCHOR

These "vigilantes", as the Glendale PD has called them, called themselves Power Rangers. Some of our older viewers may remember these heroes from twenty years ago, and they've since faded to myth and legend. I suppose they're myth no more.

ROBIN

(FEIGNING IGNORANCE)

Power…Rangers?

AMY

Your dad and I used to tell you stories.

ROBIN

When I was three, maybe.

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH – HALLWAY. MORNING.

Robin, Jodi, Mitchell, and Curtis meet at Robin's locker. Diana's nowhere to be seen.

ROBIN

Someone got us on tape.

CURTIS

Yeah, I saw that on the news this morning.

MITCHELL

They called us heroes and vigilantes.

JODI

Funny. I don't feel like much of a hero.

No one says anything; they all know she's referring to what happened to Lucy in the previous episode.

Curtis speaks up, hoping to change the subject.

CURTIS

I guess we'd better get to class.

MITCHELL

Yeah, we don't want to be late for Mr. Taylor again.

They part ways.

INT. – CLASSROOM. MORNING.

The teacher, Mrs. Nimitz, claps her hands, signaling the class to quiet down. The students all take their seats.

MRS. NIMITZ

Okay, class. We have a new student.

The door to the room opens, and the new student enters. The new student is EVAN. His face is set into a stern scowl; this kid has a bit of a chip on his shoulder.

EVAN

My name's Evan Turner. It's a pleasure.

MRS. NIMITZ

We're glad to have you, Evan. Why don't you take the empty seat next to Robin and we'll get started.

Evan makes his way to the empty seat and sits down. Robin tries to strike up a short conversation.

ROBIN

Hi Evan, I'm Robin.

EVAN

Nice to meet you.

Robin spots the Digivice on Evan's wrist, but says nothing. He turns away from Evan, pretending to focus on the powerpoint presentation, but we can practically see the gears in his head grinding.

INT. – LUNCHROOM. DAY.

Robin joins the other three Rangers at their table.

JODI

Everyone else knows about the Power Rangers being a thing.

CURTIS

No surprise there.

ROBIN

Something else has come up. It involves the new kid.

MITCHELL

What new kid?

ROBIN

His name's Evan Turner. And I think he's got a Digivice.

The other Rangers just stare at him, confused.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

The four Rangers huddle closer together so no one can hear them talk.

JODI

Are you sure you saw a Digivice?

ROBIN

It looked exactly like our morphers.

CURTIS

That would make six Rangers.

MITCHELL

But why would Junai make another Digivice and not tell us? And how did this Evan kid get hold of it?

JODI

Maybe we should ask him ourselves.

ROBIN

Let's worry about that after school. We'll meet at my place and go to the Digital World from there.

INT. – DIGITAL WORLD – JUNAI'S HOUSE. DAY.

Junai opens the panel in the wall, removes the box, and opens it, seeing that the Digivice is missing.

JUNAI

How?

Diana joins him.

DIANA

What's wrong?

Junai closes the box.

JUNAI

Nothing. You need not worry.

Just then, the other Rangers teleport in. Junai turns to them, making sure to keep the box out of sight.

Diana speaks up first.

DIANA

People have been talking about what we did last night.

JODI

Yeah, we noticed, but that's not why we're here.

ROBIN

(TO JUNAI)

You made another Digivice, didn't you?

DIANA

What?

JUNAI

Yes, Robin, it is true that I wsa developing a sixth Digivice. I did not want to tell any of you until I was certain I could locate a worthy candidate to be the Sixth Ranger.

CURTIS

Yeah, well, someone else already got hold of it.

JUNAI

Who?

MITCHELL

A kid named Evan Turner.

JUNAI

This does not bode well. That Digivice was not fully operational. I still had to finish programming the Sixth Ranger's Zord.

(SIGHS)

Where is this Evan Turner?

JODI

Probably still in our world.

INT. – GLENDALE HIGH – COMPUTER LAB. DAY.

Evan is the only person in the computer lab. He's examining the Digivice; notices his fingers turn into digital code when he places them near the computer.

A second later, he's converted into digital code and pulled into the computer.

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – OCEAN SHORE. DAY.

Evan rematerializes on the beach –

RIGHT NEXT TO A GROUP OF MALWARES!

Evan steps back in surprise as the Malwares snarl at him. They lunge. Evan manages to dodge the first two Malwares, but a third one gets him in the face with a punch.

The Malwares gang up on him, hitting him with hard punches and kicks.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE. DAY.

An alarm starts going off. Junai and the Rnagers turn to the wall-mounted map, which shifts to the image on the beach.

ROBIN

It's that kid, Evan.

DIANA

The one with the Digivice?

ROBIN

Yeah. We have to help him.

MITHCELL

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

EXT. – OCEAN SHORE. DAY.

Evan's covered in bruises; he's also got a bloody nose. He wipes the blood away.

EVAN

Just what the heck are these things?

The Malwares say nothing; just snarl.

The Power Rangers teleport in, forming a line between Evan and the Malwares; they've already morphed and have their weapons ready.

EVAN

Who are you people?

ROBIN

Just stay back. We'll handle this.

Evan looks at the Red Ranger, studying him – he recognizes Robin's voice.

The Rangers CHARGE for the Malwares.

Robin THROWS one of his swords; it STICKS in a Malware's head, bringing it down. He SLICES another Malware across the chest and kicks it back. A Malware LEAPS onto him from behind –

The Malware is brought down by Curtis's axe.

Diana BEAMS a Malware over the head with the handle of her spear. She KICKS it back, then THROWS the spear; it IMPALES two Malwares.

Jodi uses the chain of her nunchucks to SNAP a Malware's neck. Another one gets taken down with a KICK to the head.

Mitchell knocks a Malware's legs out from under it before SMASHING it with his mace.

Evan can only watch.

EVAN

(CONFUSED)

Who….Who ARE these people?

A Malware slips past the Rangers and CHARGES for Evan!

JODI

Evan, watch out!

Evan cowers as the Malware gets close.

A BROWN LIGHT is emitted from the Digivice on Evan's wrist.

The Malware is KNOCKED BACK with a burst of energy.

Everyone turns to face Evan as the brown light surrounding him dies down, revealing –

EVAN, NOW MORPHED IN A BROWN POWER RANGERS SUIT!

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

It's hard to tell from their helmets, but the Rangers are in total awe by what they're seeing.

ROBIN

What?

JODI

Whoa.

MITCHELL

A Brown Ranger?

DIANA

Father, why?

CURTIS

That's…neat.

EVAN

(EXAMINING HIMSELF)

What is this?

DIANA

Fight, Brown Ranger!

EVAN

What?

The Malware CHARGES.

EVAN

WHOA!

He quickly moves out of the way.

INT. – VIRUS AIRSHIP – BRIDGE. DAY.

Sigma and Rootkit are watching events unfold via the view screen. Needless to say, they're shocked.

SIGMA

A sixth Ranger? Impossible!

ROOTKIT

Quite an unexpected development.

SIGMA

One that must be immediately rectified. Malwares, kill him!

EXT. – BEACH. DAY.

Evan manages to dodge another Malware's attack, countering with an elbow to the face. He kicks another Malware to the ground.

The other Rangers move in to help Evan. Robin stabs a Malware through the chest, while Mitchell takes another one out with his mace.

Evan's discovered his weapons by now – a short sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. He gets to putting them to work, using the dagger to cut a Malware's throat while he stabs it in the face with his sword. Another Malware is taken down with a hard kick to the face.

The Rangers stop and look around; all the Malwares have been taken out.

All but one, which Evan takes out with his dagger.

INT. – AIRSHIP – BRIDGE. DAY.

Sigma clenches a fist in anger. Rootkit and the surrounding Malwares back away; they know better than to be around Sigma when he gets like this.

EXT. – BEACH. DAY.

Evan steps towards the other Rangers – they're still morphed.

EVAN

What's going on here? Who are you people?

ROBIN

Whoa, calm down. I get it, this is a bit of a shock. But we can explain.

EVAN

Then start talking!

ROBIN

Let's morph out first.

Evan watches as the other five Power Rangers morph out. He instantly turns to Robin.

EVAN

You? I met you in class today.

He morphs out.

ROBIN

Evan Turner, right? You mind telling us how you got that thing on your wrist?

EVAN

Why, so you can take it from me? Forget it. In case you didn't notice, this thing just saved my skin.

JODI

And in case YOU didn't notice, that never would have happened if we hadn't saved your ungrateful –

ROBIN

Cool it, Jodi.

(TO EVAN)

Evan, where did you find that Digivice?

EVAN

What, the thing on my wrist? I found it in a box.

DIANA

My father made that Digivice, and you stole it.

CURTIS

And I'm going to assume you got here using those VR pods, right?

Evan just nods his head.

EVAN

So who are you people, exactly? What happened to me? And what were those creatures?

DIANA

Those creatures were called Malwares, the foot soldiers of Sigma, a dangerous computer virus.

MITCHELL

We're fighting Sigma to make sure he doesn't break out into our world. If he does, it could have bad consequences.

JODI

Some of his forces have already broken through, and there were already…casualties.

CURTIS

And there might be more if we don't stop him.

ROBIN

You see, Evan, we are the Power Rangers.

EVAN

(DISBELIEVING)

Seriously? That old bedtime story?

ROBIN

It's not a story anymore, Evan. We really are the Power Rangers. And I guess you're a Power Ranger now too.

He holds out a hand, waiting for Evan to shake it.

ROBIN

So what do you say, Evan? Fight with us. Help us defend our world.

Evan looks at Robin's hand, but doesn't shake it.

EVAN

If this Sigma character is as bad as you say, then I'll fight him my way.

He turns and walks away.

MITCHELL

Evan!

EVAN

If our goals coincide, fine. But don't think I'll be one of your little soldiers. Best of luck, I guess.

The Rangers just watch, dumbfounded, as he walks away.

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – MOUNTAIN. DAY.

Evan's standing on a rocky outcropping overlooking the Digital World. From this vantage point, we can see the expansive forests, a desert, and the ruins of several towns and cities.

Evan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small flute. He puts the instrument up to his lips and starts to play a melancholic tune.

END.


	12. Team Player

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 12

"TEAM PLAYER"

TEASER

INT. – VIRUS AIRSHIP – CORRIDOR. DAY.

Sigma is making his way down the hall. A small group of Malwares gets out of his way; Sigma's not looking too happy – no doubt following the events of the previous episode.

He storms into another room, where Mydoom is overseeing some Malwares hard at work on their computers.

SIGMA

Mydoom!

MYDOOM

Whatever it is, I didn't do it.

SIGMA

Don't give me any of your sass, Mydoom, and tell me what you know about this Sixth Ranger.

MYDOOM

Sixth Ranger? That's…new. I guess those rumors are true.

SIGMA

(ANNOYED)

What do you know?

MYDOOM

Probably no more than you.

SIGMA

See what you can find on this new Power Ranger. I want your results in three hours.

MYDOOM

Three hours? Sigma, I'm supposed to report to the data mine in Ram Forest by then.

SIGMA

Then make it fast.

He turns and leaves the room, leaving Mydoom alone with the two Malwares.

MYDOOM

Give your orders while you can, Sigma. Soon, I'll be the one giving YOU orders.

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

INT. – GLENDALE LIBRARY – COMPUTER LAB. DAY.

Trooper Ellison is at one of the computers, doing research on the Power Rangers. He flips through several Google tabs, each one displaying a different team, from Mighty Morphin to the most recent season – save for SPD and RPM (since SPD was in the far future and RPM was in a parallel timeline).

ELLISON

The last Ranger team was…back when I was a kid. Why come back after twenty years? This doesn't make any sense. Why did they just disappear?

He opens another page.

ELLISON

This isn't telling me anything.

His phone goes off. It's a text from the lieutenant – "Robbery in progress at Dallas Financial Bank. All available units respond."

ELLISON

Homework'll have to wait.

He closes out of the Internet.

EXT. – BANK. DAY.

Most of the police department is outside the bank; they've got it surrounded. The windows of the bank are blocked off by shelves and tables, so we can't see inside.

Chief Loeb is on his cell phone, presumably talking to one of the robbers.

LOEB

Look, you all sound like reasonable guys, so let's just stop this nonsense before someone gets hurt.

IN THE BANK –

There are at least ten burglars, all armed with pistols or rifles, and they've taken all the tellers and customers hostage. One of the robbers is on his own cell phone, talking to Loeb.

LEAD BURGLAR

You're right, no one IS going to get hurt if you and the rest of your boys back the heck off and let us get out of here. We'll let these people go if you just get out of the way, but if you haven't left in one hour, my boys start capping people. Got it?

He turns the phone off.

OUTSIDE.

Chief Loeb turns off his phone, just as Ellison arrives.

ELLISON

Sorry I'm late, chief. What's going on?

LOEB

Ten burglars who've taken everyone inside hostage. They're giving us an ultimatum – one hour to pull out or they start shooting people.

ELLISON

Well, we can't have that.

SERGEANT

Maybe your fairy tale superheroes will show up and save the day.

ELLISON

Save it, Sergeant. What are we gonna do, Chief?

LOEB

Don't know, Ellison. We might have to go through with their request.

INSIDE.

One of the burglars is prancing around like he really has to go to the bathroom. He turns to one of the hostages.

BURGLAR #2

Hey lady, which way to the bathroom? I had, like, 30 cups of coffee this morning and I really gotta go.

LADY TELLER

(NERVOUSLY)

Uh, down the hall and to your left. You can't miss it.

BURGLAR #2

Thanks.

(TO HIS CREW)

Guys, potty emergency. I'll be right back!

He hurries off.

BURGLAR #3

We told him about the Starbucks.

He hurries past a darkened closet. There's a figure in the closet; we can't quite make out the figure, but it looks like it's in a Ranger outfit.

INT. – BANK – RESTROOM.

The burglar has finished his "business" and is now washing his hands. He doesn't see the figure approaching him, until the figure SMASHES his face into the mirror, shattering the mirror and knocking him out.

The figure is the YELLOW RANGER.

IN THE LOBBY.

The other robbers are wondering what's taking the other guy so long.

LEAD BURGLAR

Someone go find him.

OUTSIDE.

Chief Loeb looks at his watch. He opens his phone and tries calling the bad guys again.

LOEB

Huh. No answer.

Suddenly –

One of the burglars is THROWN through the window – yes, this also includes the table used to block the window. Some of the cops go over to him to check up on him. The guy looks positively petrified.

OFFICER

Alright, you, what happened?

BURGLAR #3

Blue person.

OFFICER

What?

INSIDE.

The hostages are trying to take whatever cover they can as the Power Rangers get to work taking out the burglars. Some of the burglars are already knocked out.

By the time the cops get inside, all but one of the burglars have been taken out. One of the officers raises his weapon.

OFFICER

Everyone, freeze!

The Rangers stop what they're doing to turn to the cops, before converting to lines of binary code and disappearing.

As most of the officers begin to make arrests, Ellison and another officer just stand in place.

ELLISON

Fairy tale, huh?

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – OCEAN SHORE. DAY.

Evan's all by himself on the beach; his only company is his flute, which he's currently playing. He's so busy playing his flute that he never notices Mydoom, a bunch of Malwares, and a new virus – Flashback, who's a tall humanoid with a sword attached to one arm – appear on the cliff behind him.

He finally notices when the villains start to approach him.

MYDOOM

That is a lovely piece, Brown Ranger.

Evan says nothing, just stares at him. His gaze shifts from Mydoom to the Malwares and Flashback before returning to Mydoom.

MYDOOM

You're wondering how I know that you're the Brown Ranger? Well, we've got surveillance. Since the last war, we've had coverage of this entire world. So figuring out that you're the newest addition to the Power Rangers isn't all that difficult. Just like it won't be too difficult for my boy Flashback here to skewer you.

He nods to Flashback, who advances on Evan. Flashback gets ready to run him through, but –

Evan steps out of the way, grabs Flashback's sword arm, pulls it behind Flashback's back, and skewers him instead. AS Flashback writes in pain, Evan kicks his feet out from under him, knocking Flashback down; he finally dies a second later.

Mydoom is impressed.

MYDOOM

Oh my. That was…impressive. Most times it takes the Rangers forming a Megazord to defeat a virus. And yet here you are, killing Flashback in just a second while unmorphed.

He holds out a hand.

MYDOOM

Why don't you join me, Brown Ranger? Together, with your skills and my intellect, we can take down Sigma and rule this world with an iron fist. What do you say?

Evan wastes no time in giving his answer.

EVAN

Not interested.

He starts to walk away, pushing past a few Malwares as he does.

MYDOOM

Wait! At least hear me out!

EVAN

Even if I were interested, why would I want to rule a ruined world like this one?

MYDOOM

Well you don't actually seem to be interested in joining the rest of the Power Rangers.

EVAN

It's like I told them when it comes to your boss: I have my reasons.

He keeps walking, leaving Mydoom and the Malwares.

MYDOOM

Don't you turn your back on me, Brown Ranger! I'll –

EVAN

You'll what? Find another virus to send against me, or sic your Malwares on me because you're too much of a coward to do it yourself? Tell you what, go get Sigma. I'll be happy to fight him.

He leaves Mydoom dumbfounded and angry.

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE. DAY.

Junai's watching the wall-mounted map when Evan steps through the door.

JUNAI

I believe it is a tad too late to return the Digivice. You have already activated it.

EVAN

That's not why I'm here.

Junai turns to face Evan.

JUNAI

Then why are you here, Evan Turner?

EVAN

I got the suit, I got the weapons, but is there anything else that this thing can give me? Like one of their big robots?

JUNAI

Is there a particular reason you're asking this?

EVAN

Yeah. So I can take down Sigma.

Junai turns back to the map.

EVAN

Answer me, old man!

JUNAI

If you cannot work with the other Rangers, then you will not be able to defeat Sigma.

EVAN

That's not what I want to hear, Gramps!

JUNAI

The truth never is. And if you would like another dose of truth, Evan, you took that Digivice before I could program a Zord for it. That is a result of your rashness and desire to take what is not yours. But as people from your world are fond of saying, there is no use crying over spilled milk.

He turns back to Evan.

JUNAI

I can program a Zord for you, but you must hand over the Digivice for me to do that.

EVAN

How do I know you won't keep it from me?

JUNAI

The Digivice has been activated, which means that there can only be one Brown Ranger. You are the Brown Ranger, Evan. If you want a Zord, you must hand me your Digivice. I give you my word that I will give it back once the Zord program has been completed.

It's clear that Evan isn't sure he should completely trust Junai, but since he really wants that Zord, he relents, removing the Digivice from his wrist and handing it over to Junai.

JUNAI

Evan, before I get to work, I want to tell you that it would be in your best interest to use this Zord and your skills to aid the other Rangers in the battle against Sigma. Why do you insist on working alone?

EVAN

That's what Sigma's crony asked.

Junai sets the Digivice on a table.

JUNAI

And what did you say?

EVAN

If I decide to fight alongside the rest of them, then it'll be because I want to, not because you or anyone else told me to. You got that?

Junai says nothing; just gets to work, starting by plugging the Digivice into a small computer.

EVAN

How long is this going to take?

JUNAI

Are you in a rush?

EVAN

Just answer the question, old man.

Junai says nothing; instead, he brings up a command line for Evan to see. Nearly a hundred lines of code pass by over the span of less than a second.

JUNAI

I have programmed five Digivices in the past. It will not take long.

EVAN

I hope not.

JUNAI

But I meant what I said earlier.

EVAN

Save it, old man. I work better by myself.

EX. – GLENDALE – BANK. DAY.

The Rangers watch from a distance as the police round up the rest of the robbers and medics examine the hostages.

JODI

All things considered, I think that went pretty well.

CURTIS

Could have gone better.

JODI

Hey, no one got hurt. The crooks got away with a couple black eyes and maybe one broken arm, but other than that –

ROBIN

Other than that, we're not operating at full strength.

He starts walking away.

ROBIN

This wouldn't be such a problem if Evan would actually work with us.

MITCHELL

Good luck with that, Robin.

The other four Rangers follow him.

MITCHELL

That guy seems like he doesn't like anybody.

DIANA

Maybe he'll have to learn how to.

CURTIS

Or what, we beat it into him?

ROBIN

Forget it. He'll have to come around eventually.

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

INT. – JUNAI'S HOUSE. DAY.

The command line for the Digivice finally reaches the end. Junai detaches the morpher from the computer.

JUNAI

It is done.

Evan quickly snatches the Digivice from Junai.

EVAN

It's about time.

JUNAI

It only took about fifteen minutes.

Evan says nothing; just gives him a dirty look before putting the Digivice on his wrist.

JUNAI

Now it may take some time to fully learn how to control your Zord, but I guarantee that it is fully compatible with the other Rangers' Zords.

EVAN

I won't need it to.

OUTSIDE.

Evan steps outside and quickly morphs, then summons his Zord. It's a LARGE BROWN ALLIGATOR.

IN THE COCKPIT.

Evan materializes in a line of digital code in the pilot's seat and straps himself in.

EVAN

Let's see.

He takes a few seconds to look over the control console, before grasping the control sticks and putting his feet over the pedals.

EVAN

So we just….

He presses down on the pedals and moves the control sticks.

OUTSIDE.

The Alligator Zord moves towards the water.

EVAN

Okay, we're driving!

EXT. – RIVER. DAY.

The Alligator Zord propels itself through the river, using its tail to swim.

IN THE COCKPIT.

Evan seems like he's calmed down a bit.

EVAN

I think I'm getting the hang of this.

INT. – VIRUS AIRSHIP – BRIDGE. DAY.

A new blip appears on one of the maps, catching a Malware's attention.

MALWARE

Uh, Sigma? Malware have something.

Sigma joins the Malware.

SIGMA

What is it?

MALWARE

Look like Zord. Not one Malware knows.

SIGMA

That new Ranger. Send Storm Worm.

EXT. – RIVER. DAY.

Storm Worm, like his name suggests, is a large blue worm that somewhat resembles a centipede. His legs tap on the ground impatiently as he watches the water.

STORM WORM

Where are you?

As soon as he finishes that sentence, the Alligator Zord LEAPS out of the water and SAILS over him.

STORM WORM

That's a whopper.

IN THE ZORD'S COCKPIT.

Evan spies Storm Worm on one of the view screens.

STORM WORM

Another one?

OUTSIDE.

The Alligator Zord roars at Storm Worm.

STORM WORM

Grr, rawr, to you too, buddy. Execute Virus Enlargement Program.

Storm Worm GROWS, until he's larger than the Alligator Zord.

IN THE COCKPIT.

Evan morphs, getting ready to fight.

INT. – GLENDALE – LIBRARY. DAY.

The five Rangers are all on different computers, doing different things – surfing the Internet, checking their social network pages, online shopping – when they all get a message from Junai.

"Evan may need help."

They all look at each other.

ROBIN

(QUIETLY)

Let's go.

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – RIVER. DAY.

Storm Worm has wrapped himself around the Alligator Zord, keeping it from moving. The way he has himself wrapped around the Zord is also keeping its mouth shut.

IN THE COCKPIT.

The control console starts to spark.

EVAN

GET OFF!

He moves the control sticks.

OUTSIDE.

The Alligator Zord rolls, quickly throwing Storm Worm off of it. Storm Worm scuttles towards the Zord.

Suddenly:

RATATATATATA! Storm Worm is STRAFED with machine gun fire. He isn't hit, but it's enough to cause him to flinch and look up at the source – THE HAWK ZORD.

STORM WORM

Surprise, surprise, here comes the rest of the team.

He quickly scuttles out of the way of the charging Panther Zord. He latches onto the leg of the Lion Zord and pulls it to the ground.

IN THE ALLIGATOR ZORD COCKPIT.

Evan just watches as Storm Worm easily maneuvers around the rest of the Zords, even causing the Hawk Zord to accidentally shoot the Tiger Zord.

EVAN

I don't need their help!

He presses down on the pedals and moves the control sticks.

OUTSIDE.

This causes the Alligator Zord to start to TRANSFORM into a bipedal form – the tail becomes the legs, the front legs become the arms and hands, and the alligator head folds down against the back, revealing a ROBOT HEAD.

IN THE LION ZORD'S COCKPIT.

Jodi watches as the Alligator Zord transforms.

JODI

Evan has his own personal Megazord?

IN THE PANTHER ZORD'S COCKPIT.

CURTIS

Okay, not gonna lie, I'm kind of jealous.

IN THE TIGER ZORD'S COCKPIT.

MITCHELL

You could have revealed that a bit earlier!

IN THE HAWK ZORD'S COCKPIT.

ROBIN

Diana, did you know about this?

DIANA

My father must have just now made this.

OUTSIDE.

Storm Worm just glares at the Alligator Zord.

STORM WORM

Two legs or four, I'm gonna tear you apart!

He charges for the Alligator Zord. He wraps around one leg, causing it to trip, but that only stalls it for a second; it grabs Storm Worm and stands back up.

STORM WORM

Bring it on! You want a piece of me? You want a piece of –

IN THE ALLIGATOR ZORD'S COCKPIT.

EVAN

I'll take two, thank you very much.

He moves the control sticks.

OUTSIDE.

The Alligator Zord RIPS STORM WORM IN HALF, casually dropping the two halves to the ground.

LATER:

All six Zords are facing each other – the Alligator Zord is back in its Alligator Mode.

The Hawk Zord's cockpit opens, and Robin steps out. He takes off his helmet.

ROBIN

Evan! Open your cockpit!

It takes a second, but the Alligator Zord's cockpit finally opens, allowing Evan to step out.

EVAN

Happy?

ROBIN

You've got a Zord now! You should reconsider working with us!

EVAN

With your little band of boy scouts? You already know the answer to that question, Robin! I'm not going to tell you again!

ROBIN

Evan, please! We could really use your help, man!

EVAN

Yeah, well, you'll get it if and when I decide to give it. Until then, back off and shut up!

He climbs back into the Alligator Zord, closes the cockpit, and dives into the river.

The Tiger Zord's cockpit opens, and Mitchell pokes his head out.

MITCHELL

Is that it?

ROBIN

Let him go. Like I said, he'll eventually come around.

END.


	13. Rock Bottom

POWER RANGERS GOING DIGITAL

EPISODE 13

"ROCK BOTTOM"

TEASER

EXT. – DIGITAL WORLD – CAVE ENTRANCE. DAY.

Robin and Jodi are waiting outside the cave; Robin's lazily reclining on some rocks while Jodi's pacing back and forth impatiently.

JODI

What is taking Norton and Avast so long? I'm supposed to be at a rock concert, but all I see is rock.

ROBIN

Relax, Jodi. Breaking Benjamin will be back in Dallas later this year; I checked the tour dates.

JODI

I don't care about when they're coming back; I care about them being here now!

ROBIN

It's not the end of the world, Jodi.

JODI

It might as well be.

Norton and Avast come out of the cave.

AVAST

I don't get it. Sigma's goons have never left data in any mine, so why are we getting spikes now?

NORTON

They must have gotten sloppy while Sigma was out of commission.

ROBIN

Hey guys.

He points to the cave, which Jodi has just entered. She runs deeper into the cave as Norton and Avast take notice.

JODI

(ECHOING)

Awesome!

NORTON

She went in. I don't believe it!

ROBIN

Really? Have you MET Jodi? I mean, sure, she's calmed down after…that particular incident, but this is nothing new.

Norton just rolls his eyes, before hurrying into the cave.

NORTON

Jodi, get back here!

ROBIN

(TO AVAST)

To be honest, it would be pretty cool to see. I promise I won't tell my sister.

Avast just rolls his eyes.

AVAST

Just don't touch anything.

They enter the cave, and a few seconds later, Sigma and Mydoom materialize in lines of code.

THEME SONG

ACT ONE

INT. – CAVE. DAY.

Sigma has entered the cave first, with Mydoom a few meters behind him and looking rather nervous.

MYDOOM

Far be it from me to question your infinite wisdom, Sigma, but this sector has already been cleared. There's really no reason for us to be here.

SIGMA

That will be for me to decide, Mydoom. Not you.

They continue down the corridor, which branches off a little bit further.

MYDOOM

I assure you, this mine was cleared out.

They round the corner into a large chamber, which is filled with mining equipment.

SIGMA

Would you care to revise that statement, Mydoom?

Mydoom is shocked for a second, but quickly feigns frustration.

MYDOOM

Imbeciles! They were supposed to have cleared this equipment out long ago!

SIGMA

So what was that you were saying about everything being cleared out?

MYDOOM

My apologies, Sigma. I believe Conficker was in charge of this sector. You must understand that during your sabbatical we all took on additional duties; clearly mistakes were made.

SIGMA

Yes, Mydoom, clearly. For instance, you failing to find a better hiding place for your own personal stash of data!

He SMASHES his hand through the wall, and when he pulls his hand out, he's holding a large packet of data.

MYDOOM

(SURPRISED YELL)

SIGMA

You really thought I wouldn't notice? Just how ignorant do you think I really am?

MYDOOM

(STAMMERING)

Well, I – I mean – that is, I –

Sigma drops the data packet, then STEPS on it, CRUSHING IT.

SIGMA

Do not take me for a fool, Mydoom!

INT. – CAVE – DEEP CHAMBER. DAY.

Jodi enters the chamber, followed shortly by Norton. Jodi doesn't waste any time and starts loudly singing part of a Breaking Benjamin song.

JODI

(SINGING)

After the lights go out on you  
After your worthless life is through  
I will remember how you scream  
I can't afford to care  
I can't afford to care

NORTON

Okay, you've seen the cave; let's get out of here before your singing attracts any unwanted attention.

JODI

What unwanted attention? Bugs? Unless there's a virus made out of rocks I don't see that happening any time soon.

BACK TO SIGMA AND MYDOOM.

Mydoom backs away from Sigma in fear; Sigma's slowly advancing on him, and he doesn't look too happy.

MYDOOM

Sigma, please!

SIGMA

This is nothing new for you, Mydoom. I know you've been keeping your own little stashes of data all over the place for the day you hope to take my place. You've been planning – and attempting – to do so even before I went to sleep.

MYDOOM

But that was long before your sabbatical. I've change since then!

SIGMA

What's the phrase? Old habits die hard? But then again, so do cockroaches.

He grabs Mydoom by the shoulder.

SIGMA

So why not rid myself of an annoying cockroach before it becomes more of a problem than it already is?

Mydoom is about to say something, but he spots something out of the corner of his eye – Robin and Avast, who have stumbled upon this scene.

ROBIN

I think we took a wrong turn.

SIGMA

Avast. Red Ranger.

He THROWS Mydoom away and CHARGES for Robin and Avast. Robin quickly morphs, and just in time – Sigma SLAMS into him, knocking him into the wall. Avast tries to come to Robin's aid, but Sigma grabs him and throws him against Mydoom, knocking them both down.

MYDOOM

Get off of me!

He pushes Avast off of him and climbs to his feet. Seeing that Sigma's busy trading blows with Robin, he decides now would be a good time to haul tail and get out of there.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Sigma.

SIGMA

Mydoom! You dare abandon me?

He grabs a stone column and THROWS it at Mydoom, hitting him in the back and knocking him down. But this has the adverse affect of causing the roof to collapse.

BACK TO JODI AND NORTON.

The roof is collapsing here as well. Norton quickly activates a shield to protect them from the falling rocks.

A few seconds later, the rocks stop falling.

JODI

No way my poor rendition of Breaking Ben could do that.

NORTON

It wasn't you, and it wasn't me. Something else caused that cave-in.

JODI

Well, we won't find out by sitting here. We'd better start digging.

NORTON

We can't, Jodi.

JODI

These rocks don't look that heavy.

NORTON

It's not that. If we leave this shield, the rocks will fall and crush us. We're stuck.

Jodi says nothing, just looks around at the rubble surrounding them.

END ACT ONE.

ACT TWO

EXT. – CAVE. EVENING.

Mydoom digs his way through the rocks and back into fresh air.

MYDOOM

I'm going to assume that that worked better in your head, didn't it, Sigma? Ooh, talk about hitting rock bottom. What's that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you beneath all that rubble! Goodbye and good riddance, Sigma! Have a nice death!

He turns to leave, but stops after a few steps.

MYDOOM

But you have survived worse, haven't you? If you somehow manage to get free you would blame me for your setback, and I admit you wouldn't be totally unjustified; but there would still be nowhere for me to hide from you. Or worse yet, Rootkit or one of your other mindless followers will come looking for you and take credit for your rescue – credit that could rightfully be mine!

(FRUSTRATED YELL)

SIGMA!

INT. – CAVE. WITH JODI AND NORTON.

Jodi's pacing back and forth in frustration while Norton's just sitting on a rock, watching her.

JODI

So what? We're just supposed to sit here and wait to suffocate? No thanks. I'll just call out my Zord and dig us out.

NORTON

Not a good idea. Your Zord will show up right here and that'll make things even worse.

JODI

It's better than sitting here waiting to die.

NORTON

We're not going to die here. Robin and Avast will find us. Trust me.

Jodi sits on another rock.

JODI

I want to believe you, Norton. I don't want us to die down here either. Being crushed under rubble and debris….It's what got –

Her voice catches in her throat; she can't finish that sentence.

NORTON

I know. The other Rangers told us. Jodi, what happened to that little girl wasn't your fault.

JODI

She died because I wasn't fast enough to save her!

Norton joins her and puts a supportive hand on her shoulder.

NORTON

Survivor's guilt is normal, but her death wasn't your fault.

Jodi says nothing; just tries to hide the tears that are forming in her eyes.

BACK WITH ROBIN.

He manages to dig himself out of the rubble; his helmet's been knocked off.

ROBIN

Okay, that hurt.

He looks around, but doesn't see anyone – it doesn't help that it's dark in here.

ROBIN

Jodi! Norton! Avast!

He gets no answer.

ROBIN

Wonderful. Thanks a lot, Sigma.

He spots something nearby; it's a jackhammer. He picks it up.

ROBIN

Might come in handy.

EXT. – CAVE. EVENING.

Mydoom's removing the rubble as fast as he can.

INT. – CAVE. WITH ROBIN.

Robin turns on the jackhammer and starts hacking away at some of the rocks, clearing them away after a few seconds –

Revealing Sigma, trapped beneath. Robin can only back up in shock.

SIGMA

I suppose helping those less fortunate than yourself would be out of the question.

Robin says nothing; he just drops the jackhammer and gets ready to bring out his swords.

SIGMA

If that is indeed the case, you might as well pull out your swords and finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity than right now. After all, I am unarmed and at your mercy, Red Ranger.

Robin hesitates; he's not sure if he should, since it sounds like Sigma's egging him on.

SIGMA

Well? What are you waiting for? Think of the glory; seize the day! Junai would.

ROBIN

No, he wouldn't. Unlike you, he's no monster. And neither am I.

He picks up the jackhammer.

ROBIN

I'm going to find my friends. You can stay here and rot.

He turns and walks away. Sigma calls after him.

SIGMA

I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Junai the day I rip his spine from his body!

Robin says nothing, just gives him a half-hearted wave of the hand. Sigma watches him leave, then starts to dig himself free.

BACK WITH JODI AND NORTON.

The sound of something cracking catches their attention.

JODI

What was that?

NORTON

The shield.

They both look up; the weight is becoming too much, and the shield is starting to crack.

NORTON

It's starting to give.

END ACT TWO.

ACT THREE

CONTINUE FROM PREVIOUS SCENE.

Jodi and Norton watch with baited breath as the crack at the top of the shield begins to grow.

Just then, some of the rubble is removed.

JODI

Robin? Avast?

No; it's Mydoom.

MYDOOM

Put any doubts of my allegiance to rest, Sigma.

He spots Jodi and Norton; the two of them are looking ready for a fight.

MYDOOM

(SOUNDING BORED)

Oh. It's just you two.

JODI

What the heck is he doing down here? You know what? Forget it; I'm morphing. Digitize!

She morphs, weapons ready.

Mydoom decides to have a little fun with this situation.

MYDOOM

Bit of a pickle you've gotten yourselves into, isn't this?

He raps his knuckles against the shield; it ripples when he touches it.

MYDOOM

A shield program. A weak one, at that. Judging by the ceiling, it'll only hold for another hour or two. And when the shield breaks, it's not going to be very fun now, is it?

NORTON

If you're going to kill us, then just get it over with!

MYDOOM

Kill you? Well, I could, but I could also let nature do my dirty work for me; too bad I didn't bring any popcorn.

JODI

If I could leave this shield without the cave falling down on top of us, I would smash your head in, you freak!

MYDOOM

I would love to see you try, Yellow Ranger. Really, I would.

BACK WITH ROBIN.

He uses his jackhammer to clear away some more rubble, revealing Avast.

AVAST

(COUGHING)

Well, you took your sweet time.

ROBIN

Had a little run-in with our mutual friend Sigma.

AVAST

Please tell me he's dead.

ROBIN

He's buried somewhere back there, probably trying to dig himself out. No idea where Mydoom is; he probably high-tailed it out of here.

He helps Avast out of the rest of the rubble and pulls him to his feet.

ROBIN

We have to find Jodi and Norton, and then get out of here before Sigma DOES free himself.

BACK WITH JODI AND NORTON.

Mydoom is circling the shield, glancing up at the top every now and then to see how far the crack has stretched; it's gotten bigger since we last saw it.

MYDOOM

You know, on second thought, this isn't as exciting as I thought it was going to be. Kind of boring, actually.

Jodi and Avast notice something behind him, but they don't bother to speak up, because Robin does that for them.

ROBIN

I can fix that for you.

Mydoom turns around –

Only to get BEAMED OVER THE HEAD with the jackhammer, KNOCKING him to the floor.

MYDOOM

(GROANING)

Oh, that rung my bell.

Robin picks him up off the ground and SLAMS him against the cave wall.

MYDOOM

Ow!

ROBIN

What are you and Sigma doing here, you son of a –

MYDOOM

Hey now! That's not necessary!

AVAST

Oh, but you and that monster doing who knows what here is?

MYDOOM

Well –

Robin punches him, interrupting him.

MYDOOM

Stop hitting me!

ROBIN

Talk!

MYDOOM

Sigma brought me here to end my life! ME! Can you believe that?

AVAST

I can, actually.

ROBIN

Now what to do with you.

JODI

Hey guys! I've got an idea.

EXT. – CAVE. NIGHT.

The Lion Zord BURSTS out of the collapsed cave. It shakes some dust off of it.

IN THE COCKPIT.

It's a little cramped with Jodi, Robin, Norton, and Avast being in here, but they're managing.

JODI

Should we finish them off?

ROBIN

Leave them be. Junai wouldn't drop the cave on them, and neither are we.

NORTON

You know that could come back to bite us.

ROBIN

We're not monsters. They've probably got enough air to last them two days if they have to. Let's just go; I need to get a shower.

OUTSIDE.

The Lion Zord starts running.

INT. – CAVE. NIGHT.

Mydoom's the one inside the shield now, and the crack is getting worse; small pebbles are starting to fall through, and naturally, Mydoom is starting to panic.

And that's when he spots Sigma nearby, just watching him.

MYDOOM

Sigma! I – I did not abandon you, Sigma! I returned! I came back to save you!

SIGMA

Save ME? From where I'm standing, I'm not the one that needs to be saved. Ironic, isn't it?

MYDOOM

(PANICKING)

Sigma, please! Please, forget about everything else! I'm sorry! But I need your help! Please!

Sigma says nothing; just continues to stare at Mydoom.

MYDOOM

Sigma, please!

Sigma just grins.

END.


End file.
